La 3º Generación: 7º año
by Peare
Summary: El séptimo año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos...
1. Prólogo

La guerra había comenzado…

El Ministerio estaba en pie de guerra contra un enemigo que ya no era invisible, la mayor parte de las antiguas familias de la magia del país hicieron público su apego a los ideales y estandartes de gobierno de Los Borgia, a los que algunos temían a la vez que les idolatraban por su doctrina de esclavizar a los muggles y que los poderosos magos ocupasen su lugar en el mundo.

Familia y poblaciones enteras habían desaparecido por completo, los magos de ningún Ministerio del mundo ya no podían detener las pesquisas de los muggles mas temerarios y estaban al vórtice de que su mundo secreto fuese descubierto, por la vorágine del pánico de sus ciudadanos, magos y muggles.

Todos los Ministerios de Europa estaban divididos en dos frentes, plantar cara al Gran Poder o plantarse a favor de sus ideales… una decisión que había dividido como tantos gobernantes, algunos de ellos habían decidido apoyarles otros enfrentarles, pero no en unidad, en cada país se libraba batallas para saber cual se haría con el gobierno de cada lugar y así declarar apoyo o guerra a la débil Gran Bretaña.

Mientras que en el resto de continentes permanecían a la expectativa por el miedo a lo que ocurrirá en Europa, postergando su decisión en apoyo ante los que vencerán esa guerra que iba a marcar el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo en el mundo.

En Inglaterra la decisión fue unánime, luchar, pero ya no quedaban jóvenes ni viejos con los que hacerlo, los saqueos, robos, secuestros… se propagaban por todo el país como una masa incontrolable, ya no quedaban fieles personas al Ministerio que pudieran parar esos altercados… los jóvenes morían por falta de experiencia y los viejos por exceso de años, el enemigo se acercaba entre el tumulto generado la debilidad y ya nada que había sido seguro entonces, lo seguía siendo…

Además… Los Borgia había conseguido el apoyo de los países del Este, desde donde mandaban con anterioridad… Gran Bretaña hacia sola una oposición a una guerra exterior proveniente del este y también dentro de sus ciudadanos, ya que no quedaba nadie en ese país que no tuviese en mente a Los Borgia como la elección correcta, ya que los que no se uniesen a ellos serian exterminados como cualquier muggle que osara no sublevarse ante ellos.

La inquietud era latente sobre los que descansaba la pesada carga de dirigir ese mundo abocado a una guerra perdida…

¿Debían revelar el secreto de la magia a todos los muggles y que estos hiciesen frente a lo que los magos no pudieron?

-No-dijo con claridad una mujer mientras miraba a sus compañeros en la guerra.

…

"Este es el momento para el que has nacido, has de hacer lo que debes hacer…" recordó Aldara McKinnon en boca de su padre Chad McKinnon, antes de que muriese…

* * *

_Supongo que esto os ha sabido a poco por el momento, pero es solo un Prologo de lo que vendrá "en este año"… después ya vendrá el resto… de cosas que espero que os guste igual o más que yo al escribirlo._

_Gracias por todo y estere a la expectativa de vuestras primeras impresiones._

_Con cariño_

_**SSS**_


	2. La casa del lago

Rose permanecía en silencio mirando por la misma ventana en la que su lechuza, Sius había desaparecido con su última carta a Scorpius, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en un puño.

Después de lo que había pasado en el tren se sintió culpable por no poder decir nada, ya que sentía que era obvio que Scorpius esperaba un siguiente paso por su parte, pero no sabía cómo darlo, pero lo único que sabía seguro, es que quería darlo, todos sus buenos recuerdos, los momentos más necesarios, lo mejores… no sabía que de forma tan gradual Scorpius había ocupado tanto de su vida que ya no imaginaba mirar un futuro y no verle con él, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él…

Después de ese momento le envió algunas cartas, a las primeras no había contestado, pero no había desistido, pero en ninguna de ellas mencionaba nada de aquel momento en el tren, era simplemente escritos como lo que le mandaba a cualquier amigo, pero ya no era cualquier amigo, se trataba de Scorpius… hasta que empezó a contestar, también evitando mencionar el tema, pero Rose ya se había hartado de las conversaciones vacías y había decidido dar un paso que para ella era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que había hecho…

En esa carta que acababa de mandar, de forma impulsiva, le pidió a Scorpius quedar juntos algún día… pero en esos momentos en los que ya no podía hacer volver a Sius se arrepintió al momento.

-¿Por qué seré tan tonta…?-dijo en alto Rose pero agradecía que ni Hugo ni Lorcan estuviesen en su habitación para escucharla, no sabía que quería, si que Scorpius dijese que si o desistiese en la idea…

Rose se movió de su escritorio, donde dejaba de mala gana su pluma y se acerco a su cama esperando nerviosa, pero no sabía el que, así que reparando en el hecho de que su cabeza no pararía de formar imágenes donde Scorpius se burlaba de su petición… así que decidió levantarse y bajar al salón.

Al llegar al salón vio una escena que se había convertido en costumbre en su casa, a Hugo y Lorcan hablado sin reparos, la verdad, después de la sorpresa que habían dado al decir que estaban juntos, se sorprendía al ver una faceta de su hermano que desconocía, como es la de la seriedad y compromiso y otra de Lorcan que hasta esos momentos pensaba que él desconocía de su existencia como la condescendencia y la empatía.

-Rose… ¿paso algo malo?-pregunto su hermano Hugo mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

-No… ¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin prestarle mucho interés mientras se sentaba a un sillón, pero incluso Lorcan le miraba fijamente desconcertado y eso si era raro.

-No te has mirado en un espejo… últimamente, ¿verdad?-le dijo Hugo intentando sonar desenfadado, pero Rose sabia que le estaba costando mucho aguantar el impulso de echarse a reír de un momento a otro.

Así que ella se levanto y se acercó al espejo del recibidor que era el más cercano y se sorprendió de la chica que le devolvía la mirada… esa chica tenía unos ojeras muy marcadas, las bolsas de los ojos hinchadas, el pelo indomable recogido de mala manera con una inmensa pinza, una sudadera gris de su padre vieja con el mensaje "I LOVE LONDON" que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas mallas de color fucsia que se había prometido a si misma que jamás se las pondría cuando su prima Lily se las había regalado, pero lo había hecho…

-Rose se que sigues con la cabeza con lo de Borgia… ¿pero no has considerado cuidarte un poquito más?-le pregunto su hermano intentando sonar desenfadado mientras le miraba a trabes del espejo…

-¡Estoy horrible…!-le dijo Rose fijándose detenidamente mas en sus ojos hinchados, pero lo cierto es que no se quería avergonzar mas delante de Hugo, ya que sus ojeras y bolsas no se trataba por Lía, como sería lo normal en su situación, sino por Scorpius…

-No tanto… vi a mi madre varias veces de forma parecida…-le dijo Lorcan como si nada mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de forma casual, Rose simplemente se giro para matarle con la mirada mientras su hermano no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse y lo hacía sin disimulos.

-No sabía que eras tan gracioso-le dijo cortantemente Rose mientras volvía al salón enfurruñada y se sentó de malas maneras, reconocía que le tenía mucho apego a la Señora Scamander, pero eso no quitaba que se tratase de la persona más hortera que Rose había conocido nunca.

-¡Venga Rose!-le dijo su hermano para animarla-dime de una vez que te pasa, desde hace casi una semana, desde que volvimos del colegio, estas mas abandonada que un vagabundo… cuéntamelo…-le pido Hugo con una sonrisa convincente.

-¿Quieres que confié en ti…?-le pregunto sarcásticamente Rose- ya se ve lo que habías confiado en mi…-le espeto mientras hacia un gesto hacia Lorcan que también se acercaba a ella.

Rose reconocía que no se lo había dicho a nadie, no sabía cómo decírselo a Hugo, se sentía incomoda en esa situación con el… pero con quien si quería y deseaba hablar era con Eleine aunque también sabía de antemano que la Señora Prince y ella estaban escondidas en alguna parte del mundo, para lo cual resultaba imposible ponerse en contacto con Eleine, ya que la Señora Prince era el principal objetivo de la guerra.

-¡Pero eso no cuenta!-le contesto Hugo inmediatamente.

-Sí que cuenta-le dijo Lorcan como si nada, como si fuese más un propio pensamiento suyo en vez de una conversación.

-¡¿Pero tú de qué parte estas?!-le dijo al momento Hugo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-De la verdad-le contesto simplemente Lorcan.

-Como queráis…-suspiro Hugo cansado-no preguntare nada mas… pero tengo hambre-dijo al momento recobrando el estado de ánimo-¿Vienes?-le pregunto a Lorcan.

-Solo espero que tengas un trabajo bien pagado o te arruinaras solo en la comida- le decía Lorcan mientras le acompañaba.

Rose se quedo mirando mientas ellos se alejaba, sintiendo otra vez esa envidia que no tenía nada que ver ni con Lorcan ni con Hugo, solo envidia de estar allí los dos…

Desde que el Gran Poder resulto ser Lía Borgia y de la guerra que había comenzado, su padre ahora era el máximo responsable del ministerio, lo cual les dejaba otra vez como el principal objetivo con el que poder chantajear o extorsionar a su padre, así que sus padres se hicieron con un piso franco a las afueras de Liverpool y les había hechizado con _Fidelius_ así que siendo su padre el guardián de secreto nadie podría encontrarles allí y solo había dos personas que conocían su paradero en caso de que a su padre le pasase algo, uno era como era de esperarse su tío Harry y el otro… Lorcan, la verdad tanto ella, como su madre y sobre todo Hugo, se quedaron impresionados por su resolución, que había hecho el mismo por iniciativa propia, era como decir que Lorcan ya formaba parte de ellos, sin decirlo abiertamente, pero había sido un gesto inconfundible, ya que nadie se lo había pedido y por eso Lorcan y Hugo podían estar juntos… pero Rose sabía que si su situación hubiese sido la de ellos… Scorpius jamás pisaría esa casa.

Pero de pronto algo provoco que saltase tan rápido del sofá que tropezó con el propio respaldo del mismo haciendo que volcase y ella dándose de bruces contra el suelo de mala manera.

-¡ROSE!-grito inmediatamente Hugo que llego corriendo portando la varita en alto, Rose notaba un dolor inmenso en la boca pero pudo ver llegar a Hugo y Lorcan asustados al salón con las varitas en alto, pero Rose buscaba por toda la estancia aquello que le hizo saltar tan agitadamente y observaba como su pobre lechuza que había llegado a trabes de la chimenea gorgojaba indignada y dolida mientras un elfo, o más bien elfa, se agarraba a su plumaje.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-grito Hugo ordenando bajar a la elfa.

-¡SANDY!-le grito Rose, pero al momento de gritar noto que en la parte superior de su paladar le faltaba un diente y solo pudo hacer gestos de espasmos y Lorcan se acerco a ella.

-Toma, esto es tuyo-le dijo como si nada Lorcan mientras le ponía su diente en la palma de la mano.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-le vocifero Rose a la elfa con voz rara, ahora Hugo se reía porque había reconocido a Sandy, Lorcan miraba al vacio y su lechuza Sius seguía volando por la casa indignado.

-Scorpius me envía para decirle a Rose Weasley que acepta y me manda para que le lleve ahora mismo con el-dijo la elfina mientras se colocaba bien su ropa después del vuelo, Rose solo pudo seguir mirándola con estupor.

-¡¿Que…?!-le grito Hugo a la elfina de pronto incrédulo-¡Ella no puede ir a ninguna parte…!

-Scorpius también dice que le recuerde a Hugo Weasley el día que no le dejo que Phoenix Craig le diese una paliza-le dijo como si nada la elfina.

-¿Te habías peleado con mi anterior pareja?-le pregunto Lorcan al momento a Hugo centrando su interés y Hugo le miro indeciso.

-No… fue más bien…-empezó a decirle Hugo avergonzado-¡Maldito Malfoy!-resolvió malhumorado.

Pero Rose después de despertar de su pasmo miro su mano, en la que aun tenía su diente, miro a su jersey y a sus mallas, y además se llevo la mano al pelo todo mal recogido… así no podía… verle…y al momento huyo despavorida a su habitación.

-¡ESPERAME AQUÍ SANDY!-le grito Rose mientras entraba como una exhalación en su habitación…

Abrió de par en par su armario y empezó a revolver toda su ropa sin importarle mucho el desastre que estaba dejando por todo el suelo, hasta que encontró la camiseta que le había regalado su padrino en su último cumpleaños, aunque estaba más que segura que había sido elección de Alice, cogió a toda prisa unos zapatos de tacón que le había dado su tía Ginny porque le dijo que debía tener alguno al menos y que no había usado nunca, ya que jamás se puso unos, los pantalones que le había dado Eleine ya que ella le quedaban largos por sus cortas piernas y un accesorio del pelo que Albus le había dado por navidades y que aun estaba envuelto. Y por ultimo su varita, ya que era mayor de edad.

Salió de su habitación tirando su sudadera por el suelo y la pinza del pelo sin preocuparse del desorden que causaba, se metió en la ducha y al momento salió, se vistió con una rapidez adquirida por años de quedarse dormida, se calzo los incómodos zapatos y dio gracias a todas las veces que había tenido que compartir cuarto con Dominique en El Refugio, porque en menos de un minuto había logrado arreglar su pelo y recogerlo con el accesorio, algo que jamás había conseguido antes. Recordó algunos trucos de su tía Fleur que pensó que eran frívolos y estúpidos, y gracias a eso ya no tenía ni una mala marca en la cara y por último y más importante, le dio todas las veces que pudo gracias a su madre por cuidar siempre de su dentadura y por haberle enseñado todos los hechizos de dentistas, ya que su dentadura volvía a ser la de siempre…

Volvió a su habitación a por su bolso dando traspiés, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a zapatos como aquellos, recogió un poco de dinero, puso su varita a buen recaudo y bajo…

Hugo parecía bastante empeñado en explicarle algo a Lorcan el que parecía que le ignoraba y acaba de acordarse de que Craig había sido pareja de Lorcan y era de los chicos más guapos que recordaba y para sus adentros recordó que Lily también había tenido debilidad por ese chico… se compadeció un poco de ella, pero Lorcan al verla despertó de su mundo.

-Rose estas muy guapa-le dijo con poco interés Lorcan, eso a Rose le sentó como el alago más grande que podía hacerle, aunque su hermano seguía contrariado.

-Rose si se enteran papa y mama…y si has quedado con Scorpius…-empezó a decir Hugo ofuscado- ¡¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?!-le dijo de pronto.

-Rose Weasley, ¿preparada?-le pregunto la elfina mientras le tendía una mano.

-Creo que…-dijo Rose de pronto sintiendo dudas, confusión y miedo, pero la elfa se había cansado de esperar y la cogió sin más.

Rose de pronto se sintió tambaleándose encima de unas hojas secas que cubrían un suelo de plaqueta blanca y agradeció que a pesar de los zapatos que tenia no se cayese al suelo por segunda vez en el día.

-Rose…-le llamo una voz que provoco que se le erizase la piel.

Era Scorpius, pero un Scorpius que nunca se había imaginado antes, estaba vestido por una chaqueta de deporte azul muy deshilachada y con manchas blancas que Rose relaciono con mal uso de la lejía, unos pantalones vaqueros viejos con muchas rasgaduras por el uso, además de sucios porque tenía en la pierna derecha a la altura de rodilla una gran mancha negra que a Rose le pareció grasa de motor, sus botas igual de gastadas que el resto de la ropa, pero tanto que la suela empezaba a desprenderse, pero en lo que no cambiaba era en el rostro, el también parecía tener las mismas ojeras que ella hace unos minutos hasta que las había tapado, estaba despeinado de forma un poco cómica, pero los ojos… eran los mismos ojos en los que no había dejado de pensar en esos días, aunque el aspecto había cambiado, esos le resultaban inconfundibles entre un millón.

-Bueno Scor he cumplido-le dijo la elfina mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el- quiero mi recompensa-le exigió la elfina.

-Sandy, ahora no, ya te dije que esto es dinero…-le dijo Scorpius incomodo a la elfa mostrándole lo que Rose reconoció como dinero, pero muggle.

-Eso será dinero para ti-le dijo la elfina un poco molesta y Scorpius expiraba molesto.

-¡Ten!-dijo de pronto Rose recordando el poco dinero que había recogido antes de salir- ¿te llegan 17 sickles y 12 Knuts?-le pregunto a la elfina que en seguida cambio para una cara feliz, realmente era una elfa muy avariciosa.

-No Rose… no tienes porque hacerlo…-dijo Scorpius muy incomodo mientras mataba con la mirada a la elfina que aceptaba gustosamente el dinero-¡Sandy!-le grito a la elfa.

-No pasa nada, está bien-dijo Rose al momento sin prestarle mucha atención a la situación.

-Si, Scor, no te preocupes, así está bien-le dijo con una sonrisa la elfa, Scorpius parecía cada vez de peor humor-dentro de una hora volveré para llevarme a la señorita sin recargos…-le dijo sin más-adiós-y desapareció.

-Rose… te lo devolveré-le dijo Scorpius un poco incomodo.

-No es para tanto, no importa-dijo Rose al momento sintiéndose incomoda, por algún motivo y por la forma que vestía Scorpius no parecía el chico adinerado que recordaba y eso, no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba de forma diferente.

-¿Quieres… sentarte…?-le pregunto Scorpius al cabo de unos minutos en completo silencio de forma incomoda, Rose quería decir tantas cosas pero… volvía a faltarle el aliento y la valentía.

-Si… gracias…-dijo Rose un poco entrecortadamente y agradecía, ya que esos zapatos eran todo lo bonitos que podían ser, pero lo más incomodo que se había puesto nunca.

-Ven…-le dijo Scorpius simplemente mientras caminaba por la casa y Rose volvió a agradecer que Scorpius estuviese de espaldas a ella para que no le viese caminar de esa forma tan ridícula, no sabía caminar con elegancia con aquellos zapatos como Dominique o su tía Fleur… estaba casi segura que hasta Hagrid sería más sutil sobre tacones que ella.

Pero pudo apreciar el lugar donde estaba, era una casita que no parecía más grande que en el piso en el que vivía ahora, tenía las paredes blancas y el suelo de plaqueta, hojas secas por todas partes porque no había cristaleras y además estaba rodeada de hayas y sauces silvestres, lo único que había era un sofá un poco destartalado con una manta a un lado, una mesa de plástico y tres sillas de jardín.

-Toma asiento…-le dijo Scorpius señalando al sofá, mientras el se sentó en una de las sillas, así que Rose lo hizo procurando no dar ningún traspiés delante de él y se sentó.

-¿Que tal…?-pregunto Rose sin saber por dónde empezar la conversación.

-Bien… supongo-le contesto Scorpius sin más, Rose solo hizo un gesto con la mano señalando sus botas en busca de explicaciones- pues… soy un muggle… mi padre pensó que la mejor forma de esconderse ahora es ser muggle… así que vivo más o menos aquí desde hace una semana y trabajo limpiando platos o fregando el suelo de un bar a veinte kilómetros de aquí…

-¿En serio?-pregunto Rose impresionada, la verdad y el sofá donde estaba sentada parecía su dormitorio.

-Sí, ando con la moto de un sitio para otro-lo que le pareció a Rose grasa de motor cerca de sus rodillas era de verdad eso- pero es mientras no pueda hacer magia, aun soy menor, el cree que es más seguro si no me quedo mucho en el mismo sitio… y creo que de eso él sabe mucho…-le dijo sin mas Scorpius, y Rose simplemente asintió un poco incomoda, por la insinuación del pasado del Señor Malfoy-tu ya puedes hacer magia, ¿verdad?-le pregunto al cabo de un tiempo.

-Si-le dijo Rose al momento.

-Bien-le dijo Scorpius…

Y ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo otra vez…

-¿Sabes algo de Eleine?-le pregunto Rose esperanzada.

-No…-le dijo Scorpius.

-Ya… yo tampoco…-le dijo Rose por intentar seguir con la conversación mas vacía de la historia.

-No vi a Albus desde que acabamos las clases…-le contesto Scorpius, parecía que también decía cosas solo por decirlas.

-Igual que yo…-le contesto Rose.

Y el silencio incomodo volvió una vez más…

-¿Tenéis noticias de Borgia?-le pregunto Scorpius al cabo de un momento.

-No lo sé, no me hablan de ella…-le contesto Rose arrepintiéndose de no decir algo con más sentido.

Y el silencio volvió una vez más durante conversaciones vanas que no llegaban a ninguna parte, como quidditch, Hogwarts, el pequeño Cedric… hasta que Rose sabía que no podía dejarlo pasar y se iba a atrever pero Scorpius se levanto de golpe.

-Esto es ridículo…-le dijo sin más Scorpius mientras andaba por la sala-mira Rose, siento lo que ha pasado, te he hecho pasar por un mal momento y ahora igual, pero…- pero Rose ya no le dejo seguir.

Se abalanzo sobre él, con traspiés incluido y le beso de la forma más torpe de todas las que pudo, pero no le importo cuando Scorpius la abrazo, supo que si tenía que hacer algo de una vez ese había sido el momento o ya no habría nada más.

Rose se separo de él unos minutos y se sintió totalmente relajada cuando vio que Scorpius se reía aunque notaba que sus piernas le temblaban un poco y no por el calzado, pero también sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿Intentabas impresionarme vestida así?-le pregunto jocosamente Scorpius-Rose acéptalo... no puedes ni dar dos pasos con eso…

-Mira quién habla…-dijo desdeñosamente Rose señalándole-una cosa es vestir como un muggle, pero otra es ni acercarte al agua… estas hecho unos zorros…-le Rose de la misma forma que el.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había echado de menos al autentico Scorpius, con el chico que le hacía enfadar siempre, con el que podía decirle o gritarle casi de todo y saber con seguridad que a la mañana siguiente estaría bien de nuevo, pero que era solo él a quien había tenido en mente durante tantos y tantos años.

Después de unos momentos en los que sí pudieron tener una conversación normal de un poco de todo lo que les había pasado los pocos días en los que no se habían visto, se sentaron en el sofá en silencio y Rose permanecía apoyada en Scorpius mientras el pasaba el rato en silencio jugando con sus rizos cuando eran pequeños, pero Rose se armo de valor para ir un poco mas allá y saber algo de lo que necesitaba.

-Scor…-le llamo Rose con cuidado.

-Dime…-le dijo sin mas aunque paro de jugar con su pelo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando los Dorian nos llevaron al Departamento de Misterios?-le pregunto Rose con mucho cuidado.

-No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera-le dijo sin más Scorpius serio.

-Cuando me desmayaba me decías algo… pero solo escuche… "Rose tienes que saber que…" y ya no recuerdo más… siempre me pregunte si la frase acababa ahí…-le dijo con tacto Rose mientras se incorporaba un poco incomoda.

-Acababa diciendo que no podía cargar con la responsabilidad de tu muerte-le dijo Scorpius y Rose intento disimular su decepción, pero escucho un suspiro de Scorpius y vio que se rio.

-¡Deberías ser actor! ¡Eres un falso!-le dijo indignada Rose mientras intentaba levantarse, pero él no le dejo.

-Rose… eso acababa como te habías imaginado siempre… Rose tienes que saber que te quiero…-le dijo Scorpius mirándole a los ojos y el corazón y estomago de Rose dieron un vuelco a pesar de que solo confirmaba sus esperanzas- y la verdad es un alivio saberlo… porque pensé que me habías escuchado y a los pocos días vi como te besabas con Lance, sentí que era un rechazo, nunca me había sentido peor…

-Pues eso es algo que tenemos en común…-le dijo Rose armándose de valor- ¿recuerdas cuando salvamos a Minerva?-Scorpius simplemente asintió- volví a Hogwarts con la mejor noticia, con la que esperaba, Minerva estaba bien y sana y cuando volví… recuerdo que pedias a Zabini salir contigo y de cómo ella te besaba… pensé que al ir tras de mi aquella vez… tal vez… podía ser algo entre nosotros… uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida quedo invalidado solo por eso…-le dijo Rose mientras se atrevía a mirarle-porque me di cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo mas por ti y con el paso del tiempo supe que eso solo significaba que te quería…-le dijo sin mas mientras notaba como Scorpius la acercaba a él y se abrazaban.

-No sabía nada de aquello…-le dijo Scorpius en un susurro.

-Ni yo tampoco…-le contesto Rose mientras se separaba un poco-pero creo que lo prefiero así… de esta manera se que no cometeré más errores… con lo que respeta a ti…

-Lo mismo te digo Rose…-le dijo Scorpius mientras le besaba una vez más-ven, quiero que veas una cosa que puede que te anime…-le dijo con una sonrisa Scorpius y Rose fue con él, la verdad a pesar de que se sentía libre y feliz de una vez por todas no podía olvidar tan fácilmente aquellos momentos amargos.

La llevo hasta lo que parecía un pequeño balcón que daba a una de las vistas más bellas que Rose había visto nunca, era como la ladera de una montaña que terminaba en un pequeño lago por el que caían pequeñas cascadas de agua rodeada de una inmensa flora silvestre, era realmente un lugar precioso.

-¿Tu gusta?-le pregunto Scorpius con una sonrisa-a mí siempre me levanta el animo...

-Es precioso…-dijo Rose embelesada, porque no tenía más adjetivos que decirle, realmente era un lugar hermosamente impresionante, de pronto ya se sentía mejor ella también.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Scorpius mientras la abrazaba por detrás-esta casa es de mi madre, se la regalo a mi padre para que volviese a ser un hombre libre, pero mi abuela monto en cólera y tuvieron que mudarse…-le dijo mientras se apoyaba en ella, Rose rio, supo que la Señora Malfoy era un poco temperamental y Scorpius parecía complacido de hablar- siempre me gusto mas este lugar… que cualquier otro… la casa del lago… mi madre me pregunto si quería vivir aquí después de acabar Hogwarts…-Rose se dio la vuelta un poco confusa, no tenía claro a donde quería llegar Scorpius y si era lo que pensaba, aún era pronto-pero le dije que no…-le contestó inmediatamente-quiero construir mi propio hogar, aun que me lleve mucho tiempo…

-Eso es muy loable por tu parte, pero no se a donde pretendes llegar…-le dijo Rose en un susurro.

-Pues que no puedo prometerte nada ahora… sino a largo plazo…y no sé qué es lo que quieres tu…-le dijo Scorpius con preocupación.

-Tardamos cerca de tres años en llegar a este momento… ¿crees que soy una chica que necesite cosas rápidamente?-le pregunto con burla Rose y Scorpius sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

-Lily besa mejor que tu…-le dijo pensativamente Scorpius con burla y Rose quiso darle un puntapié, pero estaba preparado-¡Que era broma!

-¡Pues no me hace gracia! ¡Se lo diré a James y Albus!-le grito Rose pero no podía evitar reírse, a pesar de todo, se trataba de Scorpius, el chico que para él su pasatiempo favorito era hacerla enfurecer y no le importaba mucho.

-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo de pronto Sandy alterando a Rose y maldiciéndose un poco, la hora ya había pasado, tenía que regresar a casa.

-No quiero irme…-dijo pensativamente Rose mientras volvía la mirada a Scorpius.

-¡Quédate!-le pidió Scorpius sin demasiadas esperanzas, pero Rose pensó en el disgusto que tendrías sus padres, no podía hacerlo…aunque quería quedarse más que nada en el mundo…

-Te quiero…-le dijo simplemente Rose y noto como se sonrojaba, ni lo había pensado cuando lo dijo.

-Rose…-le dijo Scorpius mientras le daba un largo beso-yo también te quiero…-le dijo Scorpius mientras le hacía señas a Sandy.

-Vamos, Señorita Malfoy-le dijo de forma chistosa la elfa pero Rose la fulmino con la mirada.

-Mandare a Sandy mañana a la misma hora a por ti-dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Rose sorprendida.

-O sino viajare, ¿dónde queda más o menos…?-intento preguntarle Scorpius, pero al mirarla paro.

-Por favor, no corras ningún riesgo por mi culpa…-le pidió Rose en un susurro mientras se despedía de él a la vez que cogía la mano de Sandy y desapareció.

Cuando volvió a aparecer en su hogar, vio como su madre se acercaba a ella en un mar de lágrimas y sin mediar ni una palabra… le abofeteo histérica…

Rose se quedo sin aire cuando su madre le abofeteó, jamás nunca le había puesto ni una mano encima y menos verla en ese estado tan mal, pero no era la única, Hugo también lloraba y la miraba con rabia mientras Lorcan no dejaba que se acercarse a ella… tampoco Lorcan parecía bien, tenía mala cara…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS IRTE!-le grito furioso su hermano Hugo, pero Lorcan le obligo a retroceder y se metieron en la cocina.

-Mama…-llamo Rose con suplica a su madre, pero su tío Harry, su tía Ginny y Albus aparecieron, su tía Ginny que lloraba igual de desconsolada, se llego a su madre de allí…

-Rose, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto con dureza su tío Harry, que parecía mal también, ella solo pudo asentir-Albus, quédate aquí, tengo cosas que hacer en el Ministerio ahora- y se fue…

-Al… ¡¿Qué?!-le pregunto Rose llorando a su primo, el simplemente aparto la mirada.

-Rose, no quisiera ser yo quien te dice esto… pero cuando tu madre le dio la noticia a tu padre de que habías desaparecido…-le dijo Albus y Rose miro por todas partes buscando a su padre, si lo de su madre y Hugo fue así, lo de su padre seria cien veces peor.

-¡¿QUE?!-le vocifero Rose temblándole todo el cuerpo.

-Ha sufrido un infarto…

* * *

_Bueno, así empiezo… y estoy impaciente por vuestras primeras impresiones…_

_¡Saludos!_

_**SSS**_


	3. Reagrupamiento

Albus caminaba de un lado a otro del salón de su casa, se sentía atrapado, quería salir y ayudar en esa guerra que se estaba disputando, pero no le habían dejado hacer absolutamente nada, y su sentimiento de frustración iba en aumento.

-¡Lily!-le grito su madre a su hermana-¡Apártate de la ventana!-le dijo mientras con mucha prontitud mientras cerraba inmediatamente la cortina.

-Siguen hay…-le dijo su hermana a él en un susurro asustada, Albus no necesito mirar para saber de lo que Lily le estaba hablando.

Desde que había salido del colegio su padre puso una única norma inquebrantable hasta que el no dijese lo contrario, nadie, ni ellos, ni su madre, ni lechuzas, ni Hocicos… Nadie podía salir de Grimmauld Place, el motivo… siempre había alguien afuera esperando cualquier de sus movimientos, por eso las repentinas reacciones de su madre siempre que alguien se acercaban demasiado a alguna ventana.

Albus como su familia eran conscientes de que un paso en falso y les atacarían sin dudar, por eso no podían salir de la casa, por el único sitio que su padre entraba a salía era por la chimenea de la cocina, a Albus solo le dejaron salir solo un día de aquel lugar y había sido hace apenas una semana, cuando su tío Ron sufrió un infarto a causa de la desaparición de Rose, en el primer momento Albus sitio algo que pensó que se aproximaba a eso hasta que la vio sana y salva, aunque aun no sabía donde había estado ella, era algo que ella, Hugo y Lorcan (que también lo sabia) guardaban con mucho celo.

-Me muero aquí…-se quejo James que bajaba con algunas toallas sucias.

-¡Pues fuera no durarías más tiempo!-le grito su madre y James simplemente miro a otra parte resignada, su madre en esos días volvía a ser la mujer que recordaban desde antes de cualquier accidente con Thor, lo que era muy bueno para ellos, pero era insufrible volver a sus gritos, esos poco o nada los habían echado de menos.

-Kreacher me está volviendo loco…-dijo sin más James ofuscado-sigue insistiendo en que le decapite… ¡y ganas no me faltan como no pare!-les contesto James a los que se encontraban allí.

-¡JAMES!-grito indignada y dolida Lily mientras corría escaleras arriba, bajo la mirada de reproche de su madre.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa esa?!-le reprocho su madre y de vuelta a la cocina dio un portazo que dejo muy claro que ella también estaba pasando sus propios momentos de agobio.

-¡Quiero salir de esta maldita casa!-grito James por su cuenta ofuscado mientras tiraba las toallas de mala manera al suelo y se sentaba es el sillón con la mandíbula apretada.

Albus pensó que de su madre y sus hermanos, el que mejor estaba llevando el encierro era el… ya que no mostraba ni sus ansias ni rabia a cada palabra que decía…

-¿Como esta Kreacher?-le pregunto Albus sin intimidarse ante el furioso James.

-Peor…-le contesto simplemente James mientras le frotaba la cabeza con los nudillos de las manos.

En las últimas semanas la salud de su elfo había empeorado muchísimo, le costaba respirar y los único que lograba decir era que deseaba ser decapitado como toda su familia… una costumbre muy escalofriante a los ojos de Albus, pero había sido una cosa implantada en la familia Black, que era la casa en la que ellos vivían, pero Albus no recordaba ninguna cabeza de elfo, sus padres habían recogido todo de esa época… pero por lo que oyó con el paso de los años, esa casa fue en otro tiempo una de las más oscuras de magos con antiguas costumbres de dudoso gusto como aquella que defendía el elfo en el lecho de muerte.

-¿Por qué no te ahogas aquí…?-le pregunto James al cabo de unos minutos en silencio-¡me muero de ansiedad al no saber nada de Alice, de Alex y de Fred! ¡Lo de Borgia con Eleine es peor! ¡¿Cómo no te mueres de las ansias aquí?!

-Lo hago James…-le contesto simplemente Albus procurando no pensar demasiado en lo que James le estaba diciendo…

Era cierto, no había vuelto a saber nada más de Eleine… y no sabía si eso era lo mejor… ya que ahora sí que estaba con la Señora Prince escondida en algún lugar o eso quería pensar, más bien se auto-convencía de eso, no quería pensar en su paradero, solo guardaba la fe de que todo iba bien, aunque en sus peores momentos esa sombra volvía a su mente…

-¡No puedo seguir aquí!-le grito James mientras se acercaba con rapidez a la puerta pero Albus fue más rápido y se adelanto a él.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-le pregunto Albus amenazante, ante la perspectiva que había alguien fuera-¡¿Quieres que a papa o a mama le dé un ataque como al tío Ron?!

-¡Necesito hacer algo!-le grito James y su madre llego de la cocina con cara de enfado y preocupación.

-¡JAMES!-le grito su madre de mal humor y nerviosa desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¡No me podéis mantener aquí encerrado más tiempo!-le grito James a su madre con decisión-¡YA SOY MAS QUE MAYOR DE EDAD! ¡NO PODEIS PROHIBIRME NADA!

-James, como pongas un pie fuera te advierto que me expones y te expones a algo muy peligroso-le advirtió su madre, ahora más que nunca reconocía a su madre de toda la vida.

-No saldrá-dijo Albus con seguridad mirando desafiante a su hermano James, nunca se llegaron a batir en duelo, pero más de una ocasión han estado muy cerca.

-Si a ti no te importan…-le dijo James con seguridad, pero al momento no dijo nada mas cuando escucho un sollozo a un lado, Lily les miraba como él y James se apuntaban mutuamente y su madre les miraba, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Lily había llegado.

-Lily… no saques una conclusión aun…-dijo su madre mientras corría a ver a Lily preocupada.

-No… es que… Kreacher murió…-decía Lily entre sollozos, Albus y James dejaron de apuntarse.

Albus recordó al insoportable elfo, no le tenía el cariño que a Fher o a Hocicos… pero, había muerto, le recordaba con su fea cara y sus modales un poco antiguos… pero le recordaba desde que era niño y ahora el ya no estaba y una sensación de desazón en su pecho creció, al ver como su hermana pequeña lloraba y había sido ella quien le había visto morir… quien mejor aguantaba a ese elfo…

-Lily… lo que dije antes… no iba en serio…-dijo James afligido, parecía que había olvidado momentáneamente sus planes de fuga…

-Ya lo sé…-dijo Lily mientras continuaba llorando.

-Quedaos con Lily, tengo que avisar a vuestro padre…-dijo su madre simplemente mientras entraba con cuidado en la cocina.

Albus simplemente se acerco a Lily, mientras pensaba en algunos de los momentos que había pasado con Kreacher y también meditaba lo fácil que había sido perder a alguien tan insustituible como él y sintió un nefasto presentimiento en el pecho…

* * *

Albus se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con su madre y su padre, James estaba con Lily que aun seguía triste por la muerte de Kreacher y su madre aprovecho ese momento para contarle a su padre lo que había pasado con James, después de que su padre se encargo de llevar a Kreacher a un buen lugar, ya que no había sido capaz de cumplir con su deseo en el lecho de muerte, de decapitarle y colgarle en la pared.

-Harry, creo que en el fondo… James lleva razón… aunque me duela y no me guste, pero el debe ser quien decida lo que debe hacer…-le dijo su madre con cara de angustia mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba en la alacena preocupada.

-Gin… si James no fuese tan imprudente y descontrolado…-le decía su padre preocupado-es un cabeza loca, se lanza sin pensar… por eso no le acepto como auror… no sabe medir los riesgos de los actos…

-James nunca te perdonara que trunques su vida como auror-le dijo Albus a su padre con claridad aunque él le miro con reproche, sabía que no estaba molesto por decirle aquello, sino porque aquello era la verdad.

-Harry si le seguimos atando… a la mínima…-quiso decir su madre con miedo- tiene que prepararse, no podemos encerrarle más…-le pido su madre con un deje de orden y suplica a la vez-le aceptaras en la academia y le prepararas… o si no morirá como el resto de chicos con complejo de héroes que aparecen muertos por las calles…

-Sin Ron… estamos tan débiles… no puedo pensar en todo… el gobierno no tiene cabeza…-dijo su padre agobiado-necesito que Ron se encargue del mandato y de aguantar mientras preparamos a la nuevos para luchar…-dijo su padre agobiado.

-La profesora McGonagall es un representante fuerte, la gente cree en ella…-le dijo su madre con fe.

-Lo sé… pero el Ministerio y Hogwarts a la vez es demasiado para cualquier persona, incluso para alguien tan firme como ella…-dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a su madre, Albus simplemente miro a otra parte para no verlos abrazarse preocupados, desde el ataque de su tío Ron, el siguiente en el mandato era el Jefe de Wizegamot, que se trataba de su Directora.

-Llámala…-le pidió de golpe Albus-lo que necesitamos es reagruparnos en algún lugar, llamar a los que quieren luchar para prepararse, pero juntos, en un solo lugar…

-Si hablas de Hogwarts sería muy evidente, caerán sobre el castillo como una máquina de demolición, McGonagall lo sabe, por eso no lo permitirá…-le dijo con seguridad su padre, mientras le miraba.

-Deberíamos estar en un lugar donde nunca nos buscarían… no en nuestras casas esperando que nos atrapen…-dijo Albus ofuscado y cansado de seguir en el mismo lugar a la espera.

-Un lugar donde no nos busquen… sin dudas existe un lugar donde jamás buscaran a Ron… y si Ron está a salvo… ¡Puede funcionar!-grito de pronto su padre con emoción que dejo sorprendido a él y su madre-¡Bravo Albus!-y dicho esto se fue por la chimenea

* * *

Albus empezó a despertar de una noche larga, ya que Kreacher había muerto el día anterior y se había quedado desvelado durante mucho tiempo pensando en el elfo, cuando un pequeño movimiento en su habitación le hizo coger rápidamente su varita y encenderla para ver…

-¿Estoy soñando?-le pregunto Albus a la figura que estaba allí.

-Espero que no…-le contesto la figura mientras se acercaba y le besaba, esa figura era Eleine-te he echado mucho de menos Albus…

-Y yo…-dijo Albus fascinado por volver a verla de esa forma.

Estaba preciosa como siempre a sus ojos, pero no había rastro de tristeza ni de cansancio ni de nada en su rostro como el año pasado, parecía realmente feliz y contenta, tranquila y sonriente, algo que ya casi había olvidado en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-le pregunto Albus al momento pensando que no era casualidad su aparición y la idea que tuvo ayer su padre y que no quiso compartir con él.

-Vengo a llevarte al nuevo refugio-le dijo con un sonrisa Eleine.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Albus estupefacto.

-Lo que oyes…-le dijo sin más Eleine mientras le daba otro corto abrazo nerviosa, date prisa, prepara algo, debemos irnos…-le apuro Eleine mientras que con su varita recogía parte de su ropa y pertenencias y se metían de forma ordenada en su baúl, con una facilidad que ni había visto en su madre-de verdad que tenemos que darnos prisa…

-¡¿Pero a donde vamos?!-le pregunto Albus asombrado por la rapidez, de verdad que le costaba creerse que no seguía soñando.

-Ya lo veras…-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa mientras salía de su habitación levitando su baúl detrás de ella-vístete y baja inmediatamente-le ordeno con un guiño y desapareció.

A pesar de lo desconcertante que estaba siendo todo, resulto ser un bálsamo su presencia después del encierro y el agobio al que había sido sometido durante los últimos días en su casa.

Hizo lo que Eleine le pidió y bajo deprisa a la cocina como también le había pedido y allí ya no se sorprendió de encontrarse con su hermana Lily llorando mientras Eleine la abrazaba, acompañadas con lo que parecía el resto de pertenencias de toda la familia.

-Lily…-le llamo Albus, de verdad que la muerte de Kreacher le había dado fuerte a Lily, realmente Lily era una persona muy sensible ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor-¿Donde está James y mis padres?-le pregunto a Eleine mientras se acercaba a su hermana para reconfortarla.

-James fue a por Alexandra y su familia, tu padre nos espera allí con Lily y tu madre fue a avisar a la madre de Rose-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras seguía mirando a la triste Lily.

-¿Pero me vas a decir a donde vamos?-le pregunto preocupado ya en esos momentos Albus.

-Espera unos segundos y lo sabrás…-le dijo Eleine mientras de la nada aparecía su madre por la chimenea con una cara más tranquila y feliz.

-¿Mama…?-quiso preguntar Albus pero ella con un gesto le hizo callarse.

-Ya esta Hermione informada de lo que vamos a hacer, solo esperemos que cuando se lo cuente todo a Ron, no le de otro ataque, porque seguro que no le va a gustar-dijo convencida su madre mientras miraba atentamente a Eleine-¿Esta todo?-le pregunto su madre a Eleine y ella asintió, a Albus le resulto más desconcertante aun que su madre contase mas con su novia que con él, pero se resigno a esperar.

-Solo estoy esperando la señal…-le dijo Eleine pero al momento apareció un majestuoso _Patronum_ de una forma que Albus nunca imagino ver… era un Thestral, pero a la vez que apareció, desapareció.

-Esa era la señal verdad…-dijo preocupada su madre por la forma del _Patronum_.

-Si…-dijo Eleine mientras se acercaba a la chimenea mientras le miraba-es ahora, es nuestro turno para llegar allí…-dijo Eleine mientras cogía unos polvos flu mientras miraba a Albus-solo seguidme… Wiltshire, Mansión Malfoy…-y las llamas verdes tragaron a Eleine.

Albus se quedo paralizado escuchando esa dirección, sabia donde estaba ese lugar, era más, había estado en ese lugar en múltiples ocasiones, era la Mansión Malfoy…

-¿La Mansión Malfoy?-pregunto Albus confuso mirando a su madre.

-En el pasado fue la fortaleza de Voldemort, Albus, por eso Harry piensa que Ron es predecible y que james pisaría ese lugar recordando la intensa rivalidad que tiene con Malfoy, lo mismo que piensan los Borgia, pero es un lugar lo suficiente grande como para acogernos y poder planear las ataques dentro de una seguridad, ya que no sabemos si todo el personal del ministerio está trabajando en nuestra labor, ¿entiendes?-le dijo su madre de forma apurada.

-Si…-dijo Albus distraído, pensando que realmente era un buen plan y de repente se dio cuenta de que vería a Scorpius y esa idea le basto para convencerse del todo y sin dudar ni un instante se metió en la chimenea para viajar allí.

Una vez que llego a la Mansión Malfoy después del mareante recorrido que era el viaje por la red flu, miro la intensa actividad que había a su alrededor, mucha de la gente que estaba allí les conocía… prácticamente a todos, era sus amigos con su familia o se trataban de amigos de sus padres que conocía casi desde niño o personas que sabía que habían trabajado con su padre o con el tío Ron…

-¡Al!-le llamo Eleine en medio del tumulto, pero no necesito otro indicador que la gran manaza de Hagrid que le sonreía así que camino hacia allí y vio a su padre, a los Señores Malfoy, a Eleine, a Hagrid y a la Señora Prince, que tenía en la mano un enorme pergamino y que volvía a conjurar un inmenso _Patronum_ en forma de Thestral ante el asombro generalizado.

-Sin dudas el tuyo es inimitable, Aldy-dijo encantado Hagrid mientras veía a _Patronum_ desaparecer.

Albus miro una vez más a su alrededor, y en el momento que apareció su madre con Lily y todo el equipaje, salieron para hacerle sitio a la Señora Scamander con su familia, Lysander y Lorcan se acercaron inmediatamente a una entristecida Lily, Albus veía como también casi una cincuentena de elfos domésticos ayudaban a las personas a llegar a sus habitaciones con el equipaje y otros descolgaban de las paredes retratos familiares Malfoy que lanzaban improperios contra todas las cosas que observaban.

-Si mi padre levantase la cabeza para ver en lo que se ha convertido esta casa…-dijo pensativamente el Señor Malfoy.

-Es lo correcto, Draco… Scorpius estará muy feliz…-dijo la Señora Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-Sandy-llamo inmediatamente el Señor Malfoy y de la nada aparecía una elfina que hizo una reverencia muy exagerada, algo raro en la incontrolable elfa-dile a Hyperion que abandone su vida y que venga inmediatamente… pero sin llamar demasiado la atención… falta dos días para que pueda hacer magia…

-Sí, mi señor… ¿Desea algo más?-pregunto melosamente la elfina.

-Si… que llegue sano y salvo…-le pidió a la elfa con preocupación el Señor Malfoy-es una orden-dijo con contundencia volviendo a su faceta acostumbrada y la elfina Sandy desapareció.

-¿Podremos ayudar en algo… o solo nos quedaremos encerrados en un lugar más grande?-pregunto James con cierto resentimiento acompañado de su amiga Alexandra, ellos era los siguientes.

-Si queréis luchar… aquí os enseñaremos a hacerlo-dijo la contundente voz de alguien que Albus había echado mucho de menos, se trataba de Theo.

-Aquí empieza todo…-dijo esperanzadoramente la Señora Prince mientras acariciaba a un cachorro de tigre que estaba seguro Albus que se trataba de Traicy…

Pero el solo pudo ver otra vez la cara de felicidad y esperanza de Eleine…


	4. Los Nundus

Después de los últimos días en calma, una muy mala noticia volvió a las mentes de todos, desde Hogwarts, los centauros mandados por Firenze, informaban de que todas las acromándulas, todas sin excepción, hasta la terrible Mosag que Albus recordaba muy bien, habían desaparecido del Bosque Prohibido, de forma súbita… a nadie le quedaron dudas que eran los nuevos siervos de Borgia, y con estas noticias la Señora Prince volvió a desaparecer sin más, en cuanto escucho la noticia.

Aunque en esos momentos Albus estaba ordenando sus cosas en un lugar que le resultaba muy familiar y a la vez extraño, era la habitación de Scorpius y era un lugar muy conocido para él, pero resultaba extraño hacerlo sin su presencia o sin la seguridad de verle en poco tiempo y eso empezaba a inquietarle cada vez mas.

Scorpius tendría que haber llegado la noche anterior, tanto él, como Eleine y la familia de Scorpius no pegaron ojo en toda la noche y amanecido un nuevo día no parecía estar más cerca su llegada… cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Pasa!-dijo de inmediato Albus, pero por primera vez en esos días se desilusiono al comprobar que se trataba de Eleine, que tenia la misma cara de preocupación que hace unas pocas horas.

-¿Esperabas que fuese Scor, verdad?-le pregunto Eleine con un tímida sonrisa, Albus supuso que no pudo disimular su pequeña frustración.

-¿Se me ha notado tanto?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo y juntos bajaban a la gran Sala, que se había convertido en esos días en el lugar de reunión de todos.

-Albus… no sé si debemos preocuparnos…-dijo Eleine un poco indecisa-el Señor Malfoy confía aun en que…-le dijo mirándole de soslayo- nosotros podemos buscarlo…

-Creo que si el Señor Malfoy confía en que Scorpius llegue solo, mas deberíamos confiar nosotros…-dijo Albus intentando convencerse a sí mismo a la vez que Eleine, durante toda esa noche esa misma idea se le paso varias veces por su mente, pero le atemorizaba volver y ver que a su padre o a su madre le pasaba lo mismo que Ron cuando Rose desapareció.

-Albus, no puedo creer que no estés preocupado, Scorpius mando a Sandy por la mañana con el mensaje de que el llegaba por la noche…-dijo Eleine mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo intranquila-¡Y ni siquiera Sandy le encuentra ahora!-le dijo Eleine preocupada mientras se paraba en las escaleras.

-Os preocupáis por nada…-escucharon de pronto una voz que llegaba sobre el hueco de las escaleras, se trataba de Theodore que caminaba hacia ellos desconcertantemente feliz- Scorpius se las sabe arreglar bastante bien solo-les dijo con seguridad.

Albus simplemente asistió y Eleine bajo los escalones que restaban para colocarse otra vez a su lado, durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts la palabra de Theodore sobre un tema bastaba para zanjar un tema y aun, al paso de los años, seguía teniendo esa influencia sobre él.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz, Theo?-pregunto desconcertada Eleine, lo cierto es que si era desconcertante el semblante de Theodore, no se describía como una persona alegre, sino por ser rudo y recto, pero su semblante era aun más extraño en días como aquel.

-Ya lo sabréis…-les dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado con suficiencia- debo irme…-dijo sin más Theo mientras desaparecía de la mirada de Albus y de Eleine, Albus estaba seguro que él estaba convocado a la reunión que ellos no podían asistir, pero a donde iban no era ese lugar.

-Eli…-le dijo en un susurro Albus a una indecisa Eleine-no nos preocupemos mas…-le comento y siguieron andando hasta el inmenso jardín de la casa, que estaba muy iluminado con la luz del sol y que desde el fondo les saludaba dos personas muy conocidas, Samuel y Daniela.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verles, Albus se entero que Samuel estaba impartiendo clases de defensa de forma clandestina, para que la gente se protegieran de los ladrones y saqueadores, mientras que Dana ayudaba en el Departamento de Ley Mágica agilizando el múltiple papeleo que se acumulaba cada vez más en el Ministerio por los pequeños crímenes y dejar hueco a los realmente sucesos importantes.

-Me alegro de que os halláis decidido ayudarnos…-le dijo Samuel después de un rato mientras seguía preparando algunos objetos, el iba a seguir dando clases de duelo a todos los que querían aprender y Albus se ofreció a hacerlo con él, para ayudarle, ya que contaba con la aprobación de sus padres, porque James y Alice por fin habían conseguido lo que tanto habían ansiado, eran aprendices de Auror y también estaban reunidos, y con ese hecho su padre ya estaba bastante preocupado como para aceptar cualquier cosa de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dana?-le pregunto Eleine mientras le ayudaba a Dana a deshacerse de unos pavos muy cabezotas como para moverse de su lugar favorito.

-Ayudar…-dijo simplemente Daniela-además Molly llamo diciendo que tenía que…-empezó a decir Dana pero un estrepito, seguido de una gran humareda gris al otro lado de la casa la hizo pararse.

-¡NOS ATACAN!-grito de pronto Samuel mientras empezaba a correr-¡DANA AVISA A LOS DEMAS!-le grito Samuel y Dana dio la vuelta.

Albus como Eleine no pudieron quedarse parados sin hacer nada así que se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a correr tras la pista de Samuel camino a la humareda, Albus estaba preocupado pero no lo importaba, estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiera pasar y como Eleine ya tenía su varita fuera cuando de pronto vieron al otro lado de la verja de atrás de la casa lo que estaba causando la humareda.

-¡Maldito cacharro!-le gritaba un irreconocible Scorpius a su moto mientras le daba un puntapié a un pieza que se había caído-¡Me dejas tirado cada dos metros…!

-¡SCORPIUS!-grito de pronto Eleine mientras se abalanzaba como una loca sobre la verja que los separaba de Scorpius, pero no pudo cruzar por los hechizos, como Scorpius no pudo entrar…

-¿Eleine…?-llamo confusamente Scorpius cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Albus no pudo evitar sonreír encantado, por fin Scorpius había llegado.

-¡Hyperion!-llamo de forma ruda el Señor Malfoy-¡Llegas tarde!-le dijo sin mas mientras alzaba su varita y las verjas se abrieron, no era el único, llegaba acompañado de su padre, sus hermanos, su madre, sus tíos, mas primos, amigos y el personal en general, que debían de estar en la reunión.

-¿Que pasa aquí…?-pregunto Scorpius cohibido ante tanta gente mientras Eleine le daba un fuerte abrazo, Albus no pudo evitar reírse ante su cara de sorpresa.

-Scorpius, que preocupada he estado por ti…-dijo de pronto la madre de Scorpius, saliendo de la mitad del tumulto y abrazándole de la misma forma que Eleine.

-Volvamos a la reunión, aquí no ha pasado nada…-dijo de la misma forma ruda el Señor Malfoy una postura que Albus le sorprendía teniendo en cuenta lo preocupado que había estado en todo el día y poco a poco el personal fue disipándose, como Dana y Samuel que volvieron a sus que prioridades…

-Aun no me ha perdonado el rechazo a la herencia…-dijo Scorpius taciturno y apesadumbrado por el frio recibimiento.

-La verdad estuvo preocupado por ti, como todos, Scorpius…-le dijo Albus y este esbozo una sonrisa y Albus abrazo a su amigo, era un alivio tener a casi todas las personas que él quería sobre el mismo y un seguro techo.

-Me cuesta imaginármelo… pero… ¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto de pronto Scorpius al ver que tanta gente salía de la casa, entre ellos Lorcan que al verles se acerco a ellos.

-Después del infarto de mi tío Ron las cosas se complicaron…-empezó a relatar Albus, pero la cara de asombro y susto de Scorpius le hizo detenerse-¿No sabía lo de mi tío…?-le pregunto Albus incrédulo, no había nadie en el mundo que no lo supiera, era el Ministro de Magia…

-Rose…-menciono simplemente Scorpius y Lorcan se detuvo como ellos ante Scorpius- ¿Como esta ella? ¿Qué paso? ¿Mu…?

-¡No!-dijo inmediatamente Eleine fulminando a Scorpius con la mirada, Albus dedujo que se trataba de un forma muy poco delicada de preguntar cosas como esa- el está bien y se está recuperando de aquello, como su familia y Rose.

-Después de eso, las cosas fuera han empeorado, nos buscaban uno por uno y necesitábamos un lugar como escondite y a la vez como refugio para planear todo, ya que el Ministerio sería muy evidente… y aquí estamos…-le siguió informando Albus a Scorpius, aunque seguía con su rostro en estado de shock.

-¿Cuándo le dio el ataque…?-quiso saber Scorpius, pero en esa pregunta ya no le miraba ni a Eleine ni a Albus, sino a Lorcan.

-El mismo día en que Rose se fue contigo, realmente fue por ese motivo...-le dijo como si nada Lorcan ante la cara de horror de Scorpius y las sorprendidas de Albus y Eleine, ya que no sabían donde había estado Rose.

-¡¿Le dio ese ataque porque yo y Rose estamos juntos?!-le pregunto Scorpius a Lorcan al momento.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron al unisonó Albus y Eleine sorprendidos.

-No…-le dijo simplemente Lorcan-mira… todo fue porque la Señora Weasley llego de pronto y no vio a Rose por ninguna parte y antes de que Hugo pudiera darle alguna razón llamo asustada e histérica al Señor Weasley diciendo que había raptado a Rose y le dio el chungo… solo fue un mal entendido…-dijo Lorcan al cabo de un tiempo-pero seguro que si llega a saber eso, seguro que le dará otro…

-¿Tu y Rose estáis juntos?-le pregunto emocionada Eleine mientras se acercaba a Scorpius.

-A partir de esto no… con razón no contestaba a ningún de mis mensajes…-dijo apesadumbrado y abatido Scorpius.

-Scorpius-le llamo Albus, la verdad resultaba una sorpresa y por otra no, sabia con seguridad que ellos estaban enamorados, pero no veía ninguna intención de ellos en aclararlo, además Scorpius le miraba indeciso, como esperando algo malo por su parte- Ron estaba muy presionado, no se cuidaba mucho últimamente, no comía, ni dormía y si a eso le sumamos Rose… ella siempre fue su debilidad, no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-Pero acabas de escuchar a Lorcan…-le dijo Scorpius mientras Eleine se acercaba a él y se cogía del brazo como muestra de apoyo.

-No me hagas caso…-dijo simplemente Lorcan distraído con la hierba de sus pies-es la influencia de Hugo quien me hace decir cosas como esas… además recuerda que siempre pensamos que le daría un chungo cuando descubriera lo mío con Hugo, pero reacciono todo al contrario, hasta me hizo guardián del secreto de su familia, ya ves, deja un poco de espacio a la incertidumbre… el león no es tan voraz como lo pintan…

-En cuanto puedas habla con Rose, del resto de cosas no te preocupes…-le animo Eleine e intento abrazarle por segunda vez, pero hizo una mueca de asco- y Scor… no te lo tomes a mal, pero necesitas con urgencia una ducha… hueles a moho…

Scorpius simplemente puso los ojos en blanco avergonzado mientras caminaba hacia la casa, mientras Albus, Eleine y Lorcan reían a sus espaldas…

* * *

Al día siguiente Albus estaba con Scorpius en su dormitorio, poniéndose al día de las cosas que había hecho durante los días en los que no se habían visto, realmente Scorpius le contaba su apasionante vida de muggle y viajante, mientras que Albus solo se dedicaba a asentir y sentir un poco de envidia, ya que no había salido de la jaula en la que se había convertido su casa, cuando alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta y sin esperar contestación entro en la habitación como un exhalación, se trataba una vez mas de Eleine que estaba colorada y exhausta.

-Rose… y su familia… ya están… aquí…-dijo Eleine intentando recobrar el aliento, pero antes de que terminara su frase, Scorpius ya había salido como un rayo.

-Vamos-le dijo Albus preocupado mientras cogía de la mano a Eleine y la apuraba a seguir a Scorpius con él.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que desembocaban en la entrada principal vio a casi toda la gente que vivía en la mansión a la llegada de su tío Ron… así que bajaron un poco mas y Albus se coloco al lado de sus hermanos con Eleine, mientras vio que Scorpius se retrasaba para estar con su padre y su madre, Albus presintió que algo no iba a ir bien en ese día… cuando de repente las llamas verdes prendieron en la chimenea y al mismo tiempo aparecían las figuras de sus tíos, Rose y Hugo…

-¡Ron!-grito su padre felizmente, pero su tío Ron parecía de todo menos feliz, tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero parecía realmente enfadado, además de que llegaba apoyado en un bastón, a pesar de que Albus no veía nada distinto en su físico, el golpe a su corazón tuvo que haberle dejado debilitado-¿Como estas?-le pregunto su padre con cuidado, era fácil ver que estaba furioso, hasta para las personas que no le conocían de nada.

-Me ha dado un infarto, ¿Cómo crees?-le contesto su tío Ron de malas maneras, su padre simplemente puso una cara de resignación, no podía esperarse otra cosa, en cambio Albus intercambio una mirada con un triste Rose…

A ella sí que se notaba algún cambio, tenía los ojos hinchados y el pelo mas desordenado que nunca y solo se atrevía a levantar la mirada en su dirección, a su lado estaba Hugo, pero en cuanto reconoció a Lorcan entre la multitud fue a su lado, Albus noto como Scorpius se movía para que Rose le viese, pero a pesar de todo, Rose no se movió de donde estaba, eso le supuso un mal presentimiento para Albus, ya que Rose era muy repentina, en cambio en ese momento guarda las formas.

-Ron… ya hemos hablado… esto es lo correcto…-le dijo su padre en un susurro al tío Ron.

-Puede que lo sea, pero para mí este es el lugar donde torturaron a mi mujer, por eso no lo recibiré nunca bien y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que me muera, aunque eso ya no parece tan lejano…-dijo con contundencia su tío Ron en un susurro que los más cercanos, la familia Weasley y sus más allegados, pudieron oír, Albus en ese momento agradeció que la familia de Scorpius y la de Theodore, se situaran tan lejanos.

-Ahora es por el bien de todos, será solo momentáneo, después no tendrás que volver y tampoco olvidar…-le pidió con cuidado su padre, si había alguien que sabía manejar a un Ron furioso, se trataba de él, además de la tía Hermione.

-Me alegro tanto de verte tío…-dijo pensativamente Molly mientras se acercaba a él como el resto de la familia-ahora que por fin estas aquí… tenemos algo de deciros…-dijo Molly contenta mientras entraban en la sala de reuniones que realmente era el inmenso comedor de la casa.

-Rosie…-dijo Eleine mientras se acercaba a Rose y esta al verla la abrazo con fuerza, Albus sintió lastima por ella, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarles un momento a solas para que pudieran las dos hablar con tranquilidad, ya que parecía que Rose lo necesitaba mucho…

Albus simplemente siguió a su familia y como sorpresa vio que Scorpius también seguía a sus padres adentro apesadumbrado al no ver ningún reconocimiento en la cara de Rose…

-Scor… no te preocupes…-le dijo Albus por decir algo, lo cierto es que pensaba realmente en que si debía preocuparse, pero Scorpius o no le escucho o prefirió ignorarle…

-Sentaros…-pidió Theodore invitando también a su familia a tomar asiento, Albus se sentó con Scorpius por costumbre, además Albus había reparado que solo la Señora Malfoy hizo un amago de saludo a sus tíos, el que Hermione respondió con gratitud, pero en cambio, tanto el Señor Malfoy como su tío Ron prefirieron no cruzar sus miradas, lo cierto es que Rose y Scorpius si lo tenían realmente difícil…

-Bueno… nuestros padres ya lo saben, como los Señores Malfoy que nos ofrecieron su ayuda…-empezó a decir Molly nerviosa.

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!-pregunto al momento Dominique que tenía en el regazo a su hijo-a Cedric le vendría bien un compañero de juegos…-le dijo con una sonrisa a la que tanto Theodore como Molly se sonrojaron muchísimo.

-¡No!-dijo al momento Theodore incomodo, Albus recordó que una vez le comento que los niños no era su fuerte, aunque empezaba vislumbrar de que iba todo aquello…

-Theodore y yo hemos decidido casarnos aquí…-dijo sin más Molly confirmando las impresiones de Albus y por las caras, la de los demás, la verdad era algo que se imaginaba que pasaría, ya que llevaban casi siete años juntos…

Y luego empezaron como era habitual la ronda de felicitaciones y todas esas cosas que se consideraban lo normal en esas situaciones, situaciones peculiares donde Theodore se sentía completamente perdido e incomodo y Molly parecía más abrumada que otra cosa.

Pero de pronto el aire se vicio y Albus empezó a toser como el resto de la gente que les acompañaban, todos se miraron preocupados y rápidamente salieron otra vez a la entrada principal para saber que era aquello que les provocaba esos síntomas, pero nada más salir a Albus se le helo la sangre…

Nundus…

Cincuenta gigantescos nundus estaban a la entrada de la mansión atemorizando a todos los que Vivian en aquella casa, tenían el aspecto de un leopardo normal pero triplicaba su tamaño, además de sus bocas salía una niebla que era pura enfermedad, Albus estaba seguro de que solo el asiento de una bestia de aquellas les mataría a todos en poco tiempo, no quería imaginarse cincuenta, la única que no se acobardaba ante la presencia de aquel arsenal de animales peligrosos, era Eleine…

-Eli…-le grito Albus en medio de su tos que empezaba a dolerle en el pecho… vio como Rose corría rápidamente hacia su padre como su tía Hermione, ya que si para ellos era difícil, mas lo era para él con su salud tan debilitada.

Pero de pronto hizo aparición un ser sobrevolando que Albus aun recordaba muy bien, portando en sus espaldas a la Señora Prince… se trataba de la esfinge Nadia…

-¡Retroceded…!-dijo con autoridad la esfinge y le dio con fuerza un zarpazo a uno de los Nundus que retrocedieron inmediatamente a la orden de la esfinge.

-¡¿Como… se te ocurre… traer a esas cosas…?!-gritaba casi sin aliento su tío Ron molesto, una vez fuera, el aire dejaba de ser tan toxico…-¡NO SE PUEDEN CONTROLAR!

-Me alegro verle de nuevo-dijo sin impresionarse demasiado la Señora Prince- y si podemos tener algo que compita directamente contra las acromándulas, son ellos…-dijo con toda tranquilidad la Señora Prince mientras bajaba con toda dignidad de la espalda de la esfinge, con un pequeño tigre en el regazo, era Traicy- además son seres tranquilos y inofensivos…-dijo como si nada mientras acariciaba a la fiera esfinge Nadia…

Todos en la sala miraban a la Señora Prince como si se tratase de la más loca y peligrosa demente, solo había una excepción, Eleine… que se acerco a acariciar a la esfinge ella también…


	5. Cierre o apertura

La ceremonia de la boda de Theodore y Molly desde el punto de vista de Rose resulto un poco triste y difícil, ya que no habían hecho una gran fiesta y no estaban vestidos de diferente forma a lo que podría ser una reunión elegante, solo unas firmas y unas felicitaciones entre la familia y un montón de desconocidos que llegaban a aquella mansión con las esperanzas de ganar una guerra que estaba prácticamente decidida, era lo que el corazón de Rose le repetía una y otra vez ante su desamparo.

Pero lo único parecido que vio entre la boda de Victorie y la de Molly, fue simplemente ella y Theodore, ambos parecían felices y radiantes por aquel compromiso, al igual que su familia, el señor Nott, no era una persona muy emocional, como Rose pudo comprobar, pero aquel día si parecía muy complacido, el, tío Percy simplemente volvió a coger la más grande de las borracheras a las que estaban acostumbrados, en ceremonias así resultaba ser el alma de la fiesta y se puso a dar discursos que Rose estaba segura de los que se arrepentiría cuando empezase a sentir una profunda resaca, como se imaginaba la tía Audrey era un mar de lagrimas, era alguien muy emotivo en esas ceremonias y se sorprendió a ver que la Señora Nott era así o aun peor…

Pero eso simplemente le causo mas desosiego a Rose, quería y le deseaba mucha felicidad a Molly y Theodore, pero también, por otra parte era a la pareja que podía medir con su situación con Scorpius… la familia de Molly acabo por aceptar con los brazos abiertos a Theodore, pero dudaba que ella pudiera conseguir eso con la suya…

Durante toda su corta estancia en la Mansión Malfoy no dejaba de pensar que lo suyo con Scorpius había sido un error, algo que no tendría que haber pasado, lo que había pasado con su padre era un presagio, Rose se había dado cuenta que tenía que elegir, ya que su padre jamás aceptaría a Scorpius como lo hizo tío Percy con Theo… y estaba a decidida a acabar, pero…

No había contando con verle, era de las cosas más difíciles del mundo, no se sentía con fuerzas para acercarse a Scorpius y decirla aquello, no se sentía capaz… así que se distancio y le evitaba por todos los medios intentando que la indiferencia rompiese algo de lo que no estaba segura de que en esos momentos aun existiese, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hablado y sus besos…

-¿Rose?-le llamo Eleine con preocupación, ya que no la escucho entrar y por eso ni si inmuto.

-Dime…-le dijo Rose de forma distraída aun absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto con cuidado Eleine mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si…-le dijo de la misma forma distraída Rose…

Mientras residía en la Mansión Malfoy, Rose compartía dormitorio con Eleine, prácticamente en el lugar opuesto de la casa donde estaba el dormitorio de Scorpius, tanto era así que no sabría llegar andando, algo que en parte agradeció, ya que no quería tener la tentación de ir a verle en las madrugadas, además se dio cuenta que si no se sintiese tan desgraciada podría disfrutar de la amiga que pensaba que no volvería a ver, Eleine estaba irreconocible, volvía a ser la chica de primero espontanea, dulce, delicada pero con fuerza, alejando de todo la imagen de debilidad que había tenido el año anterior con la extorsión de Lía Borgia.

-Rose-le llamo Eleine en tono de seguridad, con tanta que le dio la impresión que tenía un deje de reproche en su tono.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Rose un poco exasperada, se sentía irascible en todo momento.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto en el mismo tono que había utilizado antes Eleine.

-No quiero hablar…-le dijo Rose mientras hacia el amago de irse.

-De eso nada…-dijo Eleine esta vez sin encubrir el tono de reproche, y en menos tiempo del que Rose vio, Eleine se había desarmado y cerrado con llave la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¿De qué vas?!-le grito Rose, pero otra vez Eleine le sorprendió con una habilidad desconocida, la hizo volar hasta unos de los sillones y la encadeno allí.

-En este verano, mi querida madre me aprendió algunas cosas que escandalizarían incluso a mi padre-le dijo ahora Eleine con un tono amenazador, que le hacía recordar nítidamente al carácter de la Señora Prince, Rose simplemente enmudeció-además de técnicas en interrogatorio muy interesantes, así que si quiero que hables… lo harás, pero si quieres hacerlo por tu misma, mejor…-sentencio Eleine a la espera.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale!-dijo Rose impresionada y las cadenas desaparecieron y Eleine parecía de pronto muy contenta-¡Das miedo!-pero ante la sonrisa de Eleine eso le sentaba más bien como un cumplido que otra cosa.

-Rose…-menciono compresivamente, volviendo a ser la Eleine "normal"

-Estoy pensando que lo mejor es que termine lo mío con Scorpius a la vista de lo que está pasando… hay cosas más importantes…-le dijo Rose simplemente, pero miraba al suelo con culpabilidad.

-Recordaba que eso no es lo que habías dicho el primer día aquí… ¿tan rápido has cambiado de opinión?-le pregunto Eleine, haciendo que Rose recordase la primera conversación que habían tenido las dos.

-No… aun le quiero… pero es tan complicado… tú no puedes entenderlo, mi padre casi se muere…-dijo Rose sin pensar, pero al ver la cara de Eleine supo que había vuelto a meter la pata como tantas y tantas veces en su vida.

-¿De verdad piensas que no sé lo que es perder a un padre?-le pregunto retóricamente Eleine, pero no había malicia en su voz-Rose… yo vi como asesinaban al mío…-dijo simplemente Eleine, pero la miraba fijamente, eso la hacía sentirse peor que unos reproches o comentarios hirientes por su parte, le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma, porque aun con todo, no había sucedido nada irremediable…

-Eli… no quería… perdóname…-dijo simplemente Rose, pensaba que si se atreviese a dar más explicaciones acabaría por volver a meter la pata una vez más…

-No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo… pero Rose, a tu padre no le dio el ataque al corazón porque estés con Scorpius, sino porque pensó que los Borgia te habían raptado…-le dijo compresivamente Eleine.

-Pero en cuanto sepa lo de Scorpius…-decía una vez más Rose, pero Eleine negó una vez más con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le pregunto con cuidado Eleine- a mi padre no le gusto Albus hasta un poco antes de morir…-le dijo simplemente, Rose le miro sorprendida, no pensaba que a Matt pudiera no gustarle alguien en general…-mi padre consideraba a Albus como muy raro para mí, un día decidí decirle que estaba con él, porque en el colegio se iban a enterar si o si…-dijo suspirando Eleine, Rose también imagino que Borgia podría aprovechar aquello también para amargarle la existencia-además en ese preciso instante mi madre agrego que él le caía bien…-Rose se rio, era más que claro que Albus resultaba el favorito de la Señora Prince- con eso le dio más motivos a mi padre para que le siguiese sin gustar… pero pasado el tiempo me dijo que realmente también le caía bien, simplemente que no debía gustarle, que ese era su trabajo para conmigo…

-Ya se a donde quieres llegar…-le dijo simplemente Rose.

-Rose no quiero convence de nada… pero no adelantes acontecimientos… puede que lo vuestro no funcione o puede que sí, pero si lo hace o no, que sea por algo de los dos, no por otras personas… ahora haz lo que desees…-le dijo simplemente Eleine mientras se iba dejando a una Rose muy pensativa…

* * *

Albus estaba inquieto, estaba a cinco días del 1 de Septiembre y aun nadie sabía si Hogwarts abriría sus puertas ese año, Albus tenía esperanzas de que si, porque le costaba creer que ese lugar había dejado de ser seguro, Hogwarts seguía siendo Hogwarts así que en esos días se afano en intentar sonsacarle algo a sus padres, pero después de las vacías respuestas de su padre y los gritos de enfado de su madre desistió en seguir preguntando a… ellos, la única persona que podría dar una respuesta contundente era sin dudas la Directora McGonagall, pero no la había visto nada en la Mansión Malfoy, algo que notaba como un gran mal presagio, pero no quería centrar todos sus pensamientos en aquello, aunque quisiera Scorpius y Rose ocupaban una pequeña parte de su cabeza, esos dos cabezotas aun no habían hablado de nada y era muy desagradable estar con ellos en esa tensión perpetua, Albus como Eleine no querían volver a Hogwarts si las cosas iban a cambiar tanto entre los cuatro…

Por otra parte, los Nundus inquietaban mas a la gente que vivía en la Mansión Malfoy cosa que era normal, ya que unas criaturas que con solo un soplido podían desencadenar la peor de las enfermedades no dejaba a nadie dormir tranquilo, pero la Señora Prince no paraba de decir que se trataban de animales tranquilos y pacíficos, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a acercase a ellos para medir su "tranquilidad y apaciguad"

-¡Albus!-le llamo Eleine de pronto, cuando doblo una esquina.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto preocupado Albus a Eleine ya que no tenia buena cara, y parecía si cabe más preocupada.

-La Directora esta aquí…-dijo simplemente Eleine y los dos bajaron a donde normalmente se hacían las reuniones, en el salón principal donde hacia unos días Theodore y Molly les habían anunciado su compromiso.

Albus vio a la Directora que salía de la sala acompañada de sus padres, sus tíos, algunos de sus primos, el personal del ministerio y los Señores Malfoy. Con ella también estaba la Señora Prince, el profesor Longbotton, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sinistra, la profesora Vector y el Señor Homelore... Prácticamente todos los que enseñaban en Hogwarts estaban allí.

-¿Profesores…?-intento preguntar Eleine con cuidado mirando a toda la directiva del colegio, nadie se sorprendió de verles allí, aunque Albus noto como sus padres le fulminaron con la mirada en cuanto tuvieron ocasión.

-¿Si, Señorita Prince?-pregunto la Directora McGonagall caracterizada con su tono severo y rígido.

-¿Hogwarts… cerrara este año…?-pregunto Albus ignorando las miradas de aviso de sus padres.

-¿Que desean ustedes?-les pregunto de forma directa la profesora McGonagall.

-Deseo que el colegio abra, si queda cerrado… Borgia se haría más fuerte… Hogwarts representa la resistencia y la fuerza… Borgia nunca gano allí…-dijo Eleine con un deje de desesperación en la voz, Albus no pudo evitar observar cierta complacencia en la cara de la Señora Prince, al igual que la del resto de los profesores, los únicos que se miraron mutuamente fueron la Directora McGonagall y el profesor Homelore.

-Mientras Hogwarts…-decía la Directora a todos los que le acompañaban en aquellos momentos de forma solemne-siga en pie, seguirá enseñando a aquellos que quieran aprender-sentencio la Directora McGonagall mientras se marchaba de la Mansión seguida de su cometida, dejando a más de uno un poco contrariado, por su parte la Señora Prince parecía muy complacida.

* * *

El día del regreso a Hogwarts había llegado, Rose no se esperaba volver ese año al colegio, pero sus padres, que no estaban convencidos en aquello, aceptaron de forma definitiva que volviera al colegio como Hugo, la verdad Rose también quería volver a Hogwarts, ya que las preocupaciones y su miedo personal quedaba apartado gracias a esos muros y por otra parte… podría estar con Scorpius… y hablar…

De forma rápida y silenciosa Rose se despidió de sus padres, ellos no iban a acompañarla ya que personal especializado del Ministerio les llevaría directamente al andén nueve y tres cuartos, ya que consideraron que era mejor evitar lo máximo posible el mundo muggle, para no atraer la atención y ante una emboscada sortearla con facilidad.

Así que Rose de pronto se vio ante el expreso escarlata, por última vez en su vida, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vida en Hogwarts había acabado, o más bien que pronto iba a acabar y en mediatamente en su interior empezó a sentir el miedo y la emoción, era difícil de explicarla…

-¿Vamos?-le pregunto con amabilidad Eleine mientras veía como Albus y Scorpius se alejaban en el tren de ellas, Rose vio que durante los pocos segundos en que su mirada se encontró con la de Scorpius fue más fría y dura.

-No sé si…-empezó a decir Rose insegura ante aquella reacción de Scorpius.

-Nunca me habría imaginado conocer a la Rose cobarde, ¿dónde está tu carácter? ¿Tu mal humor? ¿Tu tosquedad?…-le contesto a bocajarro Eleine sin inmutarse ante su mala cara-esta nueva Rose no me gusta nada…

-¿Es que no puedo tener un mal día?-le pregunto Rose dolida a Eleine.

-¡No!-le contesto inmediatamente Eleine mientras se daba la vuelta-¡Eres Rose, si tú tienes un mal día… ¿qué podemos esperar los demás?!

-¿Que quieres decir…?-le pregunto Rose sin entenderla

-En primero conseguiste salvar a quince personas de morir ahogadas con un simple _Wingardium leviosa_, luego me seguiste hasta Thor, plantaste cara a un hombre lobo, cruzaste medio país por una gata, sobreviste a dos vampiros y nunca te has rendido y siempre as luchado…-enumero de forma rápida Eleine-y por encima de todo… juegas muy bien al quidditch…-termino diciendo Eleine con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Gracias!-le dijo de pronto Rose con un torpe abrazo y salió corriendo en pos de Albus y Scorpius, ignorando como siempre las miradas de la gente que le veía avanzar por el tren como una loca posesa hasta que llego al compartimiento donde sabia que estaban Albus y Scorpius.

-Fuera-dijo sin miramientos Rose mientras abría la puerta de un portazo sobresaltando a Scorpius y Albus, mientras le hacia un gesto al último para que se marchase.

-¿Que…?-dijo sin entender Albus.

-¡Ahora!-le grito Rose sin ningún miramiento, evitaba mirar a Scorpius por si su convicción desfallecía. Y Albus se fue muy confuso por su comportamiento.

Ahora Rose si tuvo que mirar de frente a Scorpius que permanecía en silencio, la verdad es que su mirada si resultaba muy fría y distante, era lo que se había imaginado y no era lo que deseaba, pero eso lo había provocado ella solita con lo que había hecho o no hecho...

-Scorpius…-dijo simplemente Rose pero al momento el se incorporo.

-No quiero hablar contigo Rose-le dijo de forma clara y directa Scorpius.

-Quiero explicarte una cosa-le dijo simplemente Rose intentando mantener esa postura pero era difícil cuando le miraba de esa forma.

-Me culpas de lo que le ha pasado a tu familia, por eso me has rehuido todo este tiempo, te conozco, es fácil ver lo que te pasa por la cabeza-le dijo con contundencia fría Scorpius, Rose no pudo negárselo.

-Es cierto…-dijo sin más Rose, mientras ella si se sentaba con la esperanza de que Scorpius siguiera allí- pero no te echaba la culpa a ti, sino… a lo nuestro…

-¿Aun existe un "nuestro"?-pregunto con sarcasmo Scorpius mientras intento irse.

Rose se sintió tan dolida por esa contestación que estaba dispuesta a hechizarle de un millón de formas diferentes, pero recordando que no podía hacer magia en contra de él, simplemente resolvió tirándole su varita a la parte posterior de su cabeza enfadada.

-¡¿Estás loca o que te pasa?!-le grito Scorpius mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y le miraba como si de una loca se tratase.

-¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO PONES EN DUDA?!-le grito furiosa Rose mientras le lanzaba lo que encontraba a su alcance-SERAS HIPOCRITA, IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO…

-¡Rose!-le grito Albus y Rose se contuvo al ver avergonzada como muchos se acercaban al ver el jaleo que estaba produciendo, entre ellos, Eleine, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Lily y Eduart, el novio de Lysander, además del propio Albus-¡DEJA DE ROMPER MIS COSAS!-le grito mientras miraba todo lo que le había tirado a Scorpius, las había cogido de la bolsa de mano de Albus.

-¿Lo habéis dejado?-pregunto Eleine triste al mirar todo esparcido por el compartimiento y parte del pasillo…

-No… -menciono Scorpius mientras Rose dejaba caer las cosas que aun tenía en las manos-es solo una reconciliación…-menciono Scorpius mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pero antes de que Scorpius cerrase la puerta del compartimiento del todo escucho refunfuñar a Albus…

-Si esto es una reconciliación, no quiero pensar en lo que tirara el día en que lo dejen…

* * *

_Antes de todo, quiero pedir disculpas por el enorme retraso, los que me conocen de antiguas historias, saben que soy muy seria y que no dejo historias por la mitad, pero estas semanas me vi sin ordenador, porque se estropeo y sin posibilidades de escribir ni actualizar nada, lo lamento, espero que no se vuelva a producir, y si pasa, intentare avisar con antelación, lo lamento una vez más._

**_SSS_**


	6. Cambios en Hogwarts

Albus caminaba seguido de Rose, Scorpius y Eleine el camino al Gran Comedor, pero al llegar a la enorme estancia se llevo una sorpresa aunque aun no sabía si era de las buenas o de las malas.

-No hay ningún Slytherin…-menciono Eleine con cuidado mientras los cuatro miraban la desolada mesa de Slytherin, no había ni un solo alumno allí…

-¿Esperabais encontraros con vuestra amiga Lía?-pregunto con sarcasmo la voz de Hugo a sus espaldas, acompañado por Lily, Lorcan, Lysander y Eduart Blunt.

-No es nuestra amiga-contesto mordazmente Scorpius.

-Pero lo que sorprende es que no haiga nadie… absolutamente nadie…-menciono impresionada Rose mientras intercambiaba miradas con él.

-Las sospechas de tu padre resultaron acertadas…-menciono Albus mientras miraba preocupada a su prima.

-¿Que sospechas?-pregunto con curiosidad Lily que se acercaba a ellos. Mientras Albus y Rose intercambiaban miradas ante las curiosas de los demás.

-Mi padre dijo que Lía había creado su sequito de seguidores desde el colegio…-menciono sin más Rose mientras se mordía el labio, Rose sabia que eso delataba miedo y frustración de su parte.

-¿Pensáis que todos los de Slytherin sabían lo de Lía?-pregunto Scorpius confuso.

-Nosotros también somos de Slytherin…-le contradijo Albus.

-Sí o no… puede…-entre decía Rose-tal vez por eso todos le seguían y la respetaban tanto, sino… ¿Por qué iban a idolatrarla de esa forma…?-pregunto Rose.

-Jugaba muy bien al quidditch, dedicaba más tiempo a derribar a los rivales, pero no jugaba mal…-aporto Eduart, Albus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

-¿Y si sabían lo de Lía…? ¿Por qué no lo dijeron?-pregunto una vez mas Scorpius ofuscado, mientras miraba a Rose.

-Lía desde siempre dio miedo…-dijo Eleine en un susurro que dio a entender más que las palabras que menciono, y Albus recordó las amenazas, ataques y constantes vejaciones que Eleine había sufrido de Lía.

-¡A sus asientos!-les dijo de pronto el profesor Longbottom a sus espaladas, mientras caminaba delante de todos los niños que llegaban para ser seleccionados.

-Vamos-cogió Albus a Eleine y la llevo con él a la desierta mesa de Slytherin, le hacía sentirse raro que todo el Gran Comedor mirase cada unos de sus pasos por ser los únicos allí, pero más raro se hacía pensar que podría tener la primera cena tranquilo y feliz, sin tener que aguantar la mirada de Borgia ni la de los demás que le hacían la vida imposible en aquel lugar.

-¿Piensas que tendremos que luchar contra algunos de los demás…?-pregunto Eleine distraída, pero Albus la conocía para saber que estaba profundamente preocupada.

-Contra sus hermanos, Christofer y Carline no tuve dudas nunca… pero contra Patric y Vicent no queda más remedio, porque tal vez sea así…-menciono Albus y por primera vez en los años que les conocían sintió un pequeño desosiego hacia ellos, no era sus amigos, era lo contrario a unos amigos esos dos, pero durante seis años fueron sus compañeros a pesar de que tuvo muchos problemas con ellos, entendía a Eleine…

-Aunque no te lo creas… Alexia me caía bien… ella solo me odiaba… porque yo te gustaba a ti… siempre estuvo prendada por ti, Albus…-le dijo Eleine mientras le miraba, la selección había empezado y ningún chico ni chica había sido seleccionado para Slytherin.

-Aunque lo sabía y jamás me hubiese fijado en ella… es cierto, no era mala chica-le menciono Albus a Eleine, Alexia tal vez era la chica más fea que había conocido en toda su vida, pero aquello era cierto, no parecía mala persona, en comparación con sus amigos y hermano, Alexia era buena…

-Te parecerá una cobardía… pero al fin y al cabo… eran nuestros compañeros, vivimos con ellos… no me imagino haciéndoles daño…-menciono Eleine mientras la selección proseguía…

-Eli, lo sé y te entiendo, pero Borgia también vivió con nosotros todo este tiempo y siempre quiso matarnos y ellos se limitaron a mirar… nunca han sido nuestros compañeros ni amigos…-le dijo Albus de forma convincente y segura, Eleine simplemente se limito a acercarse más a él y le apretó con fuerza la mano, hasta que el ultimo alumno fue seleccionado y ninguno había caído en la mesa de Slytherin y la Directora se puso en pie como era habitual.

-No tengo nada más que decir que lo que todos sabéis, las cosas en este país han cambiado, incluso las cosas aquí en Hogwarts han cambiado…-Albus noto como todos volvían a mirarles, incluso los nuevos se dio cuenta que les miraba-pero a pesar de todos los acontecimientos, no serán suficientes para que el castillo cierre sus puertas a los que deseen aprender, una tarea de la que yo misma me hare cargo en este curso…-Albus ahora y como el resto del colegio la miraba atentamente, durante su conversación con Eleine no se había fijado que aun faltaba un profesor, porque su padre ya había dejado el cargo en favor de la Señora Prince que había vuelto al colegio, pero el puesto de Transformaciones aun seguía vacío desde la traición de Práxades del año pasado-yo me hare cargo de la asignatura de Transformaciones… y antes de que continuemos con la deliciosa cena que nos espera más impacientes unos que a otros…-dicho esto clavo la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, Albus no pudo evitar recordar el ansia devoradora de Hugo y se rio-debo informar de quienes son los nuevos Premios Anuales, ya que no pudimos hacerlo antes…-dicho esto se aclaro la voz- nuestros Premios Anuales son los prefectos de Slytherin-y dicho esto se sentó.

Albus no pudo evitar procesar toda la información de ese día porque en ese momento sucedió algo que jamás había visto en ese colegio hasta en ese momento, después de que la Directora pronunciara Slytherin hubo un gran tumulto de aplausos y vítores en todo el Gran Comedor, Albus vio como su hermana, Rose, Scorpius y Hugo les aplaudían con fuerza, pero también se dio cuenta que Rose y Scorpius lanzaban mordaces miradas a Hugo que se había sentado en medio de los dos, Albus rio al saber cómo había sido la escena, Lysander le lanzaba guiños a él y Eleine desde su mesa a la vez que Eduart les lanzaba felicitaciones moviendo exageradamente los labios y Lorcan les miraba, pero pasados unos segundos, Albus se dio cuenta que simplemente estaba mirando el vacio en su dirección, nada más, igual de aburrido que siempre.

-¡Albus somos Premios Anuales!-le grito Eleine con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco, olvidando los pensamientos y preocupaciones anteriores.

-Se ve que los demás están igual de complacidos que tu,, Eli…-menciono Albus admirando la enorme repercusión que había tenido en el Gran Comedor el nombramiento de los dos, pero los aplausos y silbidos quedaron cegados de pronto por la enorme cantidad de comida que había aparecido de pronto en sus fuentes.

Pasados unas horas y finalizado el banquete, Albus y Eleine se despidieron de los demás, ya que estaban muy ocupados dando indicaciones a los nuevos alumnos, era la única ventaja que tenia no tener mas responsabilidades y de tener los permisos especiales de ser prefectos…

Albus y Eleine simplemente decidieron perder parte del tiempo de la noche paseando por los terrenos del colegio, Albus se afanaba en hablar de todo tipo de cosas que pasaban por su mente, para que las preocupaciones no volviesen a la mente de Eleine y de alejar esos malos presentimientos, pero se había hecho tarde y no tuvieron otro remedio que volver a la que sería su desierta Sala Común de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron allí, volvió a ser la misma Sala acogedora que había visto la primera vez que había llegado allí con Theodore, sintió que aquel era su lugar, pero jamás la había disfrutado, ya que no le habían dejado hacerlo por quien era…

-Estamos solos…-menciono sin más Eleine mientras miraba en todas direcciones, no había nada de vida por allí.

-Piensa que por una vez, tenemos una oportunidad…-le dijo sin mas Albus, Eleine se quedo mirándole sin entender.

-¿Una oportunidad…? ¿De qué?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues una oportunidad para ganar la copa de las casas…-rio Albus mientras se acercaba a ella-por fin no perderemos más puntos de los que ganamos…

-¡Pero Rose y Scorpius ganan más puntos en un mes que nosotros en un año!-se rio Eleine mientras se daba cuenta de que intentaba alejar sus preocupaciones.

-Pero este año están juntos…-le dijo Albus riendo-Scorpius meterá la pata, porque seguro que lo hará… y Rose derribara alguna torre, porque seguro que lo hará…-Eleine se reía- y creo que para McGonagall eso es un motivo suficiente como para quitar muchos puntos a Gryffindor…-le dijo Albus riendo.

-Al…-dijo simplemente Eleine mientras le besaba… Albus pensó que la soledad acompañada solo de Eleine, no estaba tan mal…

* * *

-Nunca se me darán bien los niños…-se exaspero Rose cansada mientras se desplomaba en un sofá y Scorpius apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas, odiaba tener que torear todos los años con los niños de primero, no le gustaban los niños, aquello era cosa de Eleine, a ella era la que le gustaban y la que quería ser la mama de familia numerosa, pensó socarronamente Rose.

-No digas eso Rose… es que tu…-empezó a decir Lily, pero paro por la forma que la acababa de mirar… -Rose, reconoce que no tienes mucha mano izquierda…-le dijo simplemente Lily, Rose suspiro y asintió, tenía que darle la razón, era cierto, no se le daban bien los niños.

-¡Me voy!-dijo de pronto Hugo y se levanto de golpe.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-pregunto Rose mientras que de un salto se levanto haciendo caer al suelo a Scorpius.

-¡Déjame!-le dijo simplemente Hugo y se fue.

-Rose seguro que ha quedado…-dijo Lily mientras se reía mirando a Scorpius.

-¡Que sea prefecto no quiere decir que pueda hacer lo que quiera ni las veces que quiera!-grito Rose mirando a Lily.

-Eso ya lo hacían antes… además, ahora no se lo puedes impedir-se rio Lily por su frustración.

-Rose por una vez no puedes ser la novia dulce y cándida…-le murmuro Scorpius mientras se levantaba del suelo mientras Lily seguía riéndose.

-Y sin cerebro como Patsy, ¿no?-le pregunto directamente Rose a Scorpius y lo de Lily ya eran carcajadas…

-No he dicho nada…-dijo Scorpius mientras suspiraba, pero Lily no paraba de reírse como una loca.

-¡De verdad!-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba-¡Estoy segura de que me lo pasare muy bien con vosotros dos!-dijo Lily mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Me pegunto que encuentran tan divertido…-dijo Scorpius mordazmente.

-¿De verdad soy tan desagradable en el trato?-le pregunto Rose temiéndose la respuesta.

-Si…-le dijo Scorpius, Rose simplemente suspiro una vez más-pero te prefiero así… eres Rose y Rose es así…-le dijo sin más Scorpius.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Albus se levanto de buen humor, a pesar de que tendrían dos horas seguidas de Defensa y las clases de la Señora Prince, además de estimulantes no dejaban de ser preocupantes si te encontrabas un poco dormido.

Albus acompañado de Eleine subió los escalones camino al Gran Comedor, pero su sorpresa volvió a aparecer cuando se encontró la mesa de Slytherin ocupada por Gran parte de alumnos de todas las casas, algo que no había pasado antes, ya que ningún alumno quería sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, Albus después de intercambiar una mirada con Eleine, se encamino a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban Hugo y Lorcan desayunando.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto sorprendida Eleine.

-Nadie odiaba una mesa, solo lo que se sentaba allí…-dijo sin más Lorcan mientras seguía mirando con cierta repulsión como Hugo devoraba todo a lo que su alcance estaba.

-Muchas cosas están cambiando en el colegio…-menciono Albus pensativamente.

-Poz chiertó, eorguena po lo premio-les felicito Hugo o eso le parecía Albus, ya que Hugo tenia la boca completamente llena.

Pero después, el Gran Comedor, empezó a llenarse de más gente conocida y que estas si les felicitaba a ambos de forma más elegante de lo que había hecho Hugo por el premio Anual, lo cierto es que Albus se sentía más arropado que nunca en Hogwarts, en esos momentos pensó que siempre había sido así, pero con la presencia de Borgia estropeaba todo lo demás.

Pero había algo que pasase lo que pasase no iba a cambiar nunca, las discusiones mañaneras de Rose y Scorpius porque la primera se había quedado dormida y con ellos Albus y Eleine bajaron a la clase de la Señora Prince, que ya estaba dentro preparando todo y como siempre se sentó de lado de Scorpius, detrás de Eleine y Rose como era su costumbre en aquella clase mientras la Señora Prince miraba como llegaban todos los alumnos.

Albus empezó a notar algún que otro murmullo aislado, pero que Albus entendía al momento, todos se sorprendía de encontrarse con esa miraba mas tranquila e incluso afable de la Señora Prince, pero que ellos se había acostumbrado después del haber pasado tantas y tantas semanas en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Defensa-les recibió la Señora Prince, si Albus noto a sus compañeros sorprendidos por la mirada afable de la Señora Prince, sin su tono frio, distante y cruel no pudieron ser indiferentes, la mayoría se miraban entre unos y otros sin disimular su sorpresa, pero la Señora Prince siguió andando por la estancia sin sentirse sorprendida por aquellas reacciones en sus alumnos- este año… no podre enseñaros nada-dijo acentuando mas la sorpresa general.

-Profesora…-le llamo con cuidado Ángela Cuddy, la que una vez fue la novia de su hermano-¿qué quiere decir con que no puede enseñarnos nada?-menciono y todos parecían expectantes a su respuesta como él, Scorpius, Rose y Eleine.

-No puedo enseñaros nada, porque se me exige que os prepare para combatir y vencer a personas que conocéis y con las que habéis compartido tanto tiempo… y me niego a hacerlo…-dijo de forma directa la Señora Prince dejando a la clase mas sorprendida de lo que estaba- pero lo que si hare es preparar para que aquellos que conocéis no os hagan daño y vuestra es la decisión de atacar o solo defender…-sentencio mientras sacaba su varita, esa que decían que era la única capaz de vencer a Lía.

Albus sin dudas se había dado cuenta de que había muchos cambios en Hogwarts ese año…


	7. La relación secreta

Los días siguientes en Hogwarts fueron los mejores y más felices que recordaba en aquel lugar, Hogwarts volvía ha hacer su efecto inmunizante y protector de la realidad, allí no había guerras, solo había clases y trabajos y el único problema que parecía realmente importante era no tener los deberes hechos el día de la entrega.

Rose sabia que eso se debía a la ausencia de Borgia y los suyos ya que se habían afanado durante muchos años en convertir ese lugar en un sitio insufrible, aunque la acogedora piedra del lugar ya resultaba como un bálsamo por cada locura mencionada.

Pero ese año, estaba resultando ser el mejor de su vida escolar, solo por un motivo… Scorpius, después de tantos años y años, por fin estaba con él, y por fin se sentía completa, aunque algunas veces no podía evitar volver a los principios donde discutían a todas las horas del día, pero como en aquellos días, en vez de ser insufrible resultaba extrañamente nostálgico.

La verdad en esos días volvió a trabar una amistad sorprendente con sus compañeros de casa, Claudia Stenson, con la que había intimado mucho el año anterior, por su poca fructífera relación con Kurt y Mohamed resulto que tenía mucho en común con Scorpius, era agradable quedarse hasta las tantas de la noche conversando con otra pareja más, hasta Scorpius parecía más afable después de los encontronazos de la niñez que habían quedado atrás.

Aunque jamás Claudia y Mohamed resultaban unos compañeros como Eleine y Albus, pero aun se sentía cohibida para comportarse como una pareja con Scorpius ante su presencia, le cohibía ya que eso daba por sentado los muchos cambios que habían pasado, pero pensó que esa sensación era normal, en ese sentido admiraba la naturalidad de Lorcan con Hugo, parecía que las cosas nunca habían cambiado entre los dos, para alguien que no les conociera nunca dirían que se trataban de una pareja.

-En serio, deberías considerarlo…-se rio Mohamed cuando alentó a Claudia para que se presentase a las pruebas de Cazador de Gryffindor que disputarían ese mismo fin de semana.

-No estoy segura… no creo que Potter crea que soy buena, no sé si…-empezó a vacilar Claudia.

-Lily es más flexiva que James, no espera que seas la mejor, créeme, que como la hermanita se parezca a James, capitaneando dejo el equipo-menciono Scorpius con cara de agobio ante las carcajadas de los demás.

-Lily ha madurado mucho, será una capitana fantástica-dijo Rose con seguridad, lo cierto es que era más que cierto, en el último verano Lily había madurado mucho, aunque seguía conservando su inocencia innata, pero estaba segura que Lily será la mejor capitana de Gryffindor que podía esperar.

-Y hablando de la reina de Roma…-menciono Scorpius mientras el retrato de la Dama Gorda dejaba pasar a un Lily absorta en una carta que se sobresalto al verles.

-¡Hola!-dijo efusivamente mientras intentaba ocultar la carta a sus espaldas-¡¿Qué tal?!-pregunto mientras les miraba a todos.

-Nosotros bien, pero tu pareces nerviosa…-se rio Scorpius y Lily le fulmino con la mirada.

-Claudia quiere presentarse a las pruebas de Cazadora-dijo inmediatamente Rose ganándose las miradas de reproche de su compañera, la verdad es que le gustaría mucho verla en el equipo.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo de pronto Lily y eso pareció agradar bastante a Claudia.

-Puede, solo eso, puede…-dijo sin más Claudia y Rose se dio por satisfecha-me voy a dormir…-dijo mientras se despidió de Mohamed con un beso- hasta mañana…

-Esto Rose…-le llamo Lily un poco incomoda desde el lado de la ventana-¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto con un gesto dándole a entender que tenía que ser en privado.

-Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos nosotros también…-sugirió Scorpius mientras miraba a Mohamed.

-Si… Adiós chicas-dijo sin más Mohamed y subió las escaleras.

-Scorpius no quiero que…-empezó a decir Lily mas incomoda viendo que la gente se iba.

-Lily, mañana nos espera clases con Homelore, créeme, necesito descansar…-le dijo Scorpius mientras le hacia un guiño y se fue, pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta- y por una vez Rose… ¡levántate a tu hora!

-¡No tienes porque esperarme!-le grito de vuelta Rose-¡Simplemente vete!-le contesto Rose mientras Scorpius hacia un ademan con la mano y desapareció.

-De verdad… que no sois normales…-dijo pensativamente Lily.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?-le dijo Rose mientras reía para sus adentros, cosa que provoco que Lily la mirase mas extrañada aun.

-Necesito que me soluciones unas dudas sobre el mundo muggle…-dijo Lily mientras se ponía colorada.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Hugo?-le pregunto extrañada Rose, recordando lo unidos que estaban, pero al momento se dio cuenta…-¡¿Te has enfadado con él?! ¡¿Es por lo de Lorcan?!

-No… y NO, ¡Rose!-le llamo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué siempre te pones en lo peor?

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Rose sin entender.

-Es una cosa que aun no quiero que se sepa… este verano conocí a alguien muggle…-le dijo Lily bastante incómoda-¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡Y a mis hermanos menos!

-¿Qué?-se rio Rose-pensé que te gust…-empezó a decir pero se quedo callada a la mitad de la frase, pensando en que era la mejor persona del mundo metiendo la pata.

-¿Lorcan?-le pregunto retóricamente Lily-sí, pero ya no es una posibilidad, ¿no?-se rio Lily.

-¿Y como estas por eso?-le pregunto con tacto Rose pensando que la recién adquirida madurez de Lily compensaba sus meteduras de pata.

-La verdad cuando me lo contaron, pues no lo lleve todo lo bien que debía, hice un drama, pero después hablando con Lysander me di cuenta que se trataba de Hugo y Lorcan y que pasaron tanto tiempo sin decirlo, por no hacerme daño-le decía con tranquilidad Lily y serenidad, la verdad Rose estaba sorprendida que su caprichosa prima no prorrumpiera en gimoteos como lo hacía cuando algo no iba como quería- y al poco tiempo me volví a poner en contacto… con un antiguo amigo…-le dijo simplemente.

-¡¿Quién es?!-le pregunto Rose contenta

-Es un chico muggle que conocí hace un par de años, mientras hacia skate, me gustaba, era lo más parecido a volar en escoba en Londres…-le dijo Lily un poco incomoda.

-¿Y?-pregunto Rose contenta-¿Como sigues en contacto con el…? ¿Sabe que eres…?

-¡No!-dijo inmediatamente Lily-El no tiene ni idea que soy bruja, es Luna quien me ayuda… lleva las cartas que le escribo a las lechuzas muggles y allí pide las cartas a mi nombre y me las envía a mí, ella es muy buena conmigo… y no quiero que nadie más se entere… solo lo sabes tú, Lysander y su madre… además ellas tampoco saben mucho del mundo muggle, no tanto como tu…

-Prometido, no diré nada…-aunque Rose no podía aguantarse las risas al imaginarse a un cartero recubierto de plumas como una lechuza muggle-y… ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Que es "Intrenerd"?-le pregunto Lily extrañada, Rose no pudo evitar soltar una risotada-me pide no se qué cosa de "Intrenerd"

-Te habla de Internet…-dijo Rose mientras se reía pensando en que se iba a quedar hasta muy tarde y que Scorpius se iba a exasperar para conseguir levantarla la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Las clases habían empezado y era en el único lugar de todo Hogwarts en los que le recordaban que se encontraba en guerra, los profesores les exigían más que nunca en sus asignaturas estar muy preparados.

Las pociones que les mostraban el profesor Homelore distaban muy lejos de la ley, cosa que escandalizaría a su madre si lo llegase a saber, pero ni ella ni Scorpius dirían ni una solo palabra, ya que jamás había aprendido tanto en su vida, aunque ponía a prueba su moralidad, algunas de aquellas pociones era capaces de retener la vida en un cuerpo agotado por la enfermedad, pero al precio de conservar una vida desgraciada, aquella poción era plateada… realmente parecía un espejo por su bonito reflejo y no era liquida ni tampoco solida, a Rose le causaba una extraña sensación de miedo y desagrado además, Homelore mantenía su palabra de que solo estaba hecha de un único ingrediente y del que estaba segura Rose que no quería saber con seguridad de que trataba ese ingrediente…

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el Señor Homelore ante ellos manipulando la extraña sustancia ante ellos-¿alguien se atreve a vaticinar que es esto tan poderoso?

-No…-dijo Rose en un tono sombrío, pensando lo peor…

-No estoy seguro de querer saberlo, profesor…-dijo Scorpius en un susurro.

-Pues me temo que se lo diré, Señor Malfoy-le contesto sin más el profesor Homelore, sin preocuparse por sus caras de repulsión ante esa sustancia-Sangre de Unicornio-dijo sin mas Homelore mientras deslizaba la sustancia dentro de un recipiente, confirmando el mal presentimiento de Rose-esto puede alejar a la muerte a cambio de la eterna desdicha, la amargura y el rencor por siempre jamás, así que me pregunta es… ¿Cuándo debe recurrir una persona a esto?

-Jamás…-dijeron al unisonó Scorpius y Rose.

-Es la imprudencia de la juventud lo que os hace sentiros tan convencidos…-les dijo el Señor Homelore.

-¿Quien podría desear una vida así?-le pregunto Rose impresionada- yo desearía morir antes que vivir desgraciada…

-Lo vuelvo a decir, lo mencionas porque te sientes vida y feliz, pero si pudieras atar a la vida a alguien que amas, ¿lo harías?-le pregunto el profesor Homelore mirándole atentamente con sus ojos morados, Rose vacilo…

-Yo preferiría morir o ver morir y no verles vivir de esa manera-dijo Scorpius con contundencia.

-Tiene una moralidad inquebrantable Señor Malfoy, consérvela por mucho tiempo, si le dejan…-añadió en un tono más bajo-pueden irse-añadió y ambos salieron, Rose aun confundida por sus dudas…

-¿Rose dejarías que alguien viviese como un monstro?-le pregunto Scorpius decepcionado.

-No lo sé… las clases del Señor Homelore siempre me perturban y me confunden… Scor…-dijo sin más Rose mientras bajaba la mirada…

Lo cierto es que los ojos de el Señor Homelore siempre le decían más de lo que deseaba entender… ella no se imaginaba en un mundo sin Scorpius… pero no se imaginaba… a pesar de todos estaban en un guerra… y en las guerras pocos sobreviven…

-Hola, Rosie-le dijo afectuosamente Eleine alejando a sus fantasmas, habían llegado a la clase de Transformaciones-tienes mala cara… ¿paso algo…?-le pregunto preocupada.

-No… no me pasa nada…

* * *

Rose se encontraba en su Sala Común, era ya de madrugada, pero su cabeza no le permitía dormir a causa de lo que el profesor Homelore les había enseñado, pero la sangre de unicornio no era lo que no la dejaba dormir, sino sus dudas…

Por un momento considero que estar en guerra suponía que corría el riesgo de perder a personas que quería y amaba, era algo que había experimentado recientemente y pensaba que si de ella dependía, no dejaría morir a ninguna de esas personas a las que tanto le importaba, aunque fuera a ese precio…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-surgió de pronto la voz de Scorpius sobresaltándola.

-¡Scor!-grito de pronto despertando de sus terribles pensamientos-solo no podía dormir… ¿qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunto Rose.

-Lo mismo, no puedo dormir…-dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿A qué se debe tu insomnio?-le pregunto amablemente-si me lo dices, te contare el mío…

-No estoy segura de querer hablar de eso Scor…-vacilo Rose, la verdad, no quería que Scorpius se alejase de ella por aquello, ya que su reacción fue muy contundente ante el Señor Homelore, y había que ser muy valiente para mostrarse seguro de algo ante alguien como él.

-Rose… estamos juntos… si no quieres hablarlo conmigo, ¿con quién lo harás?-le pregunto Scorpius-¿tú también estas así por la clase de Homelore?

-Sí, pero no entiendo como a ti no te deja dormir, eres muy seguro en eso…-le dijo Rose mientras le miraba.

-Si, en eso estoy seguro, ¿Por qué tu no?-Rose le miro aprensivamente- no me mires así, se que es eso lo que no te deja dormir, te conozco Rose…

-Sé que esto es una guerra… pero si está en mi mano… no dejaría a nadie a quien quiero morir, sea cual sea el precio…-dijo Rose con seguridad-no es lo que quiero para mi… pero no puedo estar segura de no hacerlo con otra persona…

-Rose…-menciono Scorpius desilusionado-no puedo creer que pienses así…

-¡Lo que yo no creo es que tu no lo hagas!-le dijo Rose intentado justificarse-¡¿no te importa perder a las personas que quieres?!

-¡Claro que me importa!-le contesto Scorpius-pero Rose, piensa, de verdad… ¿serias feliz viendo a esa gente que quieres vivir de esa manera…? ¿Si es algo que no deseas para ti, porque si a los demás…?

-Scorpius, no quiero imaginarme sin mi familia, mis amigos o sin ti… Somos el principal objetivo de Borgia… es imposible que todos salgamos de esta… en la antigua guerra mis padres perdieron a muchos amigos, a mi tío… no se… no…-dijo simplemente Rose, intentando contener las lagrimas.

-No puedo prometerte que todos salgamos sanos y salvos… pero no te preocupes, al menos no cuando estés conmigo…-le dijo Scorpius.

Y se abrazo a él y le beso… queriendo y deseando que el efecto inmune de ese lugar volviese a ella, ser consciente de todo lo que le decían los profesores le hacían volver a la realidad, pero era algo que aun no deseaba, y como había dicho Scorpius, no volvería a esa realidad, al menos siempre que estuviese con él, y si pusieron a hablar de cosas tontas y sin importancia, para alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero conversaciones que normalmente acababan con una discusión tonta y sin importancia.

-No puedo creerme que al primer tío que has besado fuese al perdedor de Kurt…-se rio Scorpius, ese día siguió con una conversación de las antiguas parejas que habían tenido, y ahora que Rose se fijaba por la ventana, debía de faltar pocas horas para que saliera el sol, habían pasado casi toda la noche allí.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, ¡la tuya fue Zabini!-dijo Rose riéndose.

-La verdad… es que no…-dijo Scorpius, pero al momento se movió incomodo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Rose sorprendía, lo cierto es que antes de Zabini, Rose no recordaba ninguna relación de Scorpius.

-No quiero decírtelo, se me escapo, además no tiene importancia, no viene al caso…-resolvió simplemente Scorpius, pero parecía incomodo.

-Dímelo-intento persuadirle Rose.

-Te enfadaras sin motivo-le contesto Scorpius.

-¿Me consideras tan infantil?-le pregunto Rose fingiendo estar indignada.

-No…-dijo sin más Scorpius y lo cierto es que se escuchaban pasos en la planta superior, algunos ya se habían despertado.

-¡¿Quien?!-le pregunto Rose impaciente.

-Eleine…


	8. Scorpius & Eleine

-¡ALBUS!-grito Eleine mientras daba un portazo en su habitación-¡VAMONOS!-grito de vuelta y dio un portazo.

-Con lo agradable que era todo antes…-suspiro Albus para sus adentros mientras intentaba recobrarse de ese pequeño amago de infarto que le provoco su novia, lo cierto es que durante todos esos días Eleine nunca había estado tan molesta y lo acababa pagando con todo lo que tenía cerca, lo que siempre era él, pero simplemente lo soportaba porque el origen de la ira de Eleine no era él, sino Rose…

Desde mediados de Octubre Rose dejo de hablarle literalmente a Eleine y la esquivaba siempre que podía, los primeros días Albus simplemente no le dio importancia, Rose tenia ciertos momentos, en lo que resultaba una chica muy difícil, pero según pasaron las semanas y al escrupuloso silencio de Scorpius empezó a sospechar que venía de algo mas, y como Rose no quiso nunca pararse a hablar con Eleine, su ira fue en aumento.

Hasta ese día, donde jugaría Gryffindor su primer partido contra Hufflepuff, no había equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, ya que solo eran dos y tanto para él como para Eleine sería muy complicado mantener el equilibrio ya que ninguno sabía volar muy bien.

-¡¿Aun estas así?!-se exaspero Eleine, ella estaba vestida y preparada cuando aun el intentaba recobrarse del despertar.

-Y yo pensaba que no estábamos casados…-le contesto Albus sin preocuparse nada mientras Eleine se sentaba en un silla un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento…-le dijo sin más Eleine desanimada.

-¿Qué haces así tan temprano?-le pregunto Albus sin ninguna intención de ir a ver el quidditch, no le gustaba ese deporte, quería animar a sus amigos, si, pero no quería helarse en las lluvias mensuales de Noviembre a la intemperie.

-Se que Lily pide al equipo que bajen a primera hora, les esperaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Rose fue verme y marcharse directamente al campo…-dijo frustrada Eleine-y Scorpius no quiso esperarme… seguro que él sabe algo…-dijo enfadada.

-Le das más importancia de la que tiene…-quiso decir Albus mas por agradarla que otra cosa, pero a él también empezaba a disgustarle ese comportamiento, porque lo había visto y no era una exageración de Eleine, lo cierto es que Eleine no solía exagerar, pero si se enfadaba era bastante insufrible, en eso si tenía mucho en común con Rose.

-Se comporta como una niña malcriada e infantil…-dijo Eleine ofuscada mientras camina de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Rose es muy infantil…-dijo Albus como apoyo a Eleine mientras se cubría despacio con las mantas, pensando en la agradecido que sería quedarse allí antes de soportar el torrencial de afuera.

-Además, con alguien que esta hay fuera intentado destruirnos se comporta estúpidamente, se supone que es una chica muy inteligente, pues no se le nota nada…-siguió diciendo Eleine.

-Rose no es lista…-dijo simplemente Albus mientras se sentía feliz y reconfortado en su cama.

-¡Pues si!-le grito de pronto Eleine-¡Si parecemos un matrimonio! ¡Me das la razón porque si!-le grito Eleine enfadada.

-Un poco…-acepto Albus sin remordimientos.

-¡ALBUS!-le grito Eleine enfadada y le tiro algo que con su mala puntería acabo en la pared.

-¡Vale!-dijo de pronto Albus incorporándose de pronto-casi que prefiero que no te hables con Rose… ¡Empiezas a recurrir a sus métodos!

-¡Vamos al partido!-le grito Eleine molesta y ofuscada-¡Tengo que hablar con la chiflada de Rose!

-¡No quiero!-le grito Albus ante la mirada escéptica de Eleine-hace frio…-dijo como mayor recurso, aunque escuchado sonaba ridículo-¡Dame un motivo para ir!-le reto Albus.

-¡Es el primer partido que capitanea tu hermana! ¡Seguro que le hará ilusión que al menos uno de sus hermanos este allí para apoyarla!-le dijo Eleine con una pose de certeza.

-Voy a ducharme…-dijo Albus rendido mientras recogía parte de sus cosas, esa parte era indiscutible.

-Ahora entiendo porque Rose y Scorpius discuten todas las mañanas… resulta reconfortante…-dijo Eleine con una enorme sonrisa.

-Resulta reconfortante para el que gana la discusión…-dijo Albus suspirando…

* * *

El partido había acabado y Rose sentía como el frio se abría camino por sus músculos para llegar al hueso, ya había jugado muchas veces bajo la lluvia, pero ese día con el viento, se complico mucho el partido, pero habían ganado, lo que le hacía sentir muy feliz, además que Lily había hecho un trabajo espléndido en las estrategias, pero Rose reconocía que Hufflepuff no había tenido su mejor partido.

-Buen trabajo chicos, esta noche… ¡FIESTA!-se despidió alegremente Mohamed mientras se iba él y Claudia, ella también había conseguido su puesto en el equipo como cazadora.

-Adiós…-dijeron y la mayoría mientras iban saliendo hasta que se quedo sola y Scorpius.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-le pregunto Scorpius mientras la veía atarse el pelo.

-Solo unos minutos, puedes ir saliendo, si quieres…-le dijo Rose simplemente, pero vio como Scorpius no se movió y miraba a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Rose extrañada y se dio la vuelta y vio a Albus, que le miraba nervioso y a Eleine que la fulminaba con la mirada, algo que ella también contesto.

-Vamos, esto es una tontería…-dijo Scorpius mientras se acercaba a Albus que parecían intercambiar miradas nerviosas.

-Yo de aquí no me voy hasta que sepa una cosa-dijo Eleine tajantemente, algo que la sorprendió, ya que Eleine parecía enfadada, pero no le importaba, ella no le había contado algo que pensaba que merecía saber.

-Eli…-dijo sin más Albus mientras suspirando.

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunto de malas maneras Rose a Eleine.

-Por fin hablas, pensé que se te había olvidado-le contesto mordazmente Eleine.

-Estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo-le contesto en el mismo tono Rose

-Pues yo si…-dijo Eleine mientras se agarraba el brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-¡SUELTAME!-le grito Rose.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA CONMIGO?!-le grito de vuelta Eleine min amedrentarse.

-¡Pues que no me habías dicho lo tuyo con Scorpius!-le grito Rose.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron al unisonó Eleine y Albus.

-¡¿ES POR ESO POR LO QUE TE COMPORTAS ASI?!-le pregunto furioso Scorpius.

-Primero mi hermana Lily, luego mi prima Rose y ahora… mi novia Eleine…-le dijo Albus mirando a Scorpius impresionado-Te gusta mucho mis… cosas… ¿no?

-No es así Albus… créeme- le dijo Scorpius mientras suspiraba-mira Rose, estoy harto que saques las cosas de quicio, estoy harto de tus celos sin sentido… estoy agobiado… si las cosas siguen así… se acabo, yo no aguanto así…-le dijo sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Creo que yo también me voy…-le dijo sin más Albus y también desaparecía de los vestuarios.

Rose se sentó mordiéndose el labio inferior, no era la primera vez que Scorpius hablaba de dejarlo en aquellas semanas, siempre que discutían como lo hacían antes, no tenían un buen final, porque no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de que si no se hubiesen topado en el tren en el primer año, Scorpius y Eleine…

-¿Quieres que me vaya yo también?-le pregunto esta vez con cuidado y comprensión, Rose la miro y no se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía hay…

-Después de lo de estas semanas, deberías irte sin ni siquiera preguntarlo…-le dijo Rose simplemente mientras notaba su voz tomada y rota.

-Rose… ¿qué pasa…?-le pregunto Eleine mientras se acercaba.

-Scorpius me conto que tu y el de pequeños…-empezó a decirle Rose pero Eleine ya puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pero Rose!-dijo Eleine exasperándose-¡¿Es que tú no has tenido un "novio" con ocho años?!-le pregunto retóricamente.

-¡No!-le contesto con seguridad Rose, porque toda su infancia había estado con sus primos y en el colegio muggles de chicas donde le enviaron sus padres.

-¿De verdad es por eso?-le pregunto Eleine sorprendida-¿Por esa tontería llevas sin hablarme semanas? ¿Por qué yo y Scorpius jugábamos a ser novios? ¡Rose no ves el alcance de lo ridículo que suena!

-Pensaba…-dijo simplemente Rose, pero no era capaz de expresarse-solo…

-Tuviste celos-dijo por ella Eleine y Rose simplemente asintió una vez- Rose, llevo casi tres años con Albus, ¿eso no te decía nada?

-Ni siquiera pensé en él ni en lo vuestro…-dijo simplemente Rose mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta.

-Rose, perdona que te pregunte esto, pero… ¿Scorpius alguna vez hizo algo como para justificar toda esa desconfianza?-le pregunto Eleine directamente, aunque Rose sentía su pregunta más sensible que cualquier otra cosa.

-La verdad es que no…-le dijo sin más Rose, pensando que eso era aun peor…

-Pues Rose, soluciónalo, porque entonces las cosas entre vosotros terminaran, y no será porque Scorpius deje de quererte, sino por algo peor como es la inseguridad en ti misma…-le dijo desesperación Eleine y Rose se sentía cada vez peor-tranquilízate y ve a hablar con el…

* * *

Esa misma noche Albus estaba mirando el fuego de la Sala Común esperando algún indicativo de Eleine, no la había visto en la cena, como tampoco a Rose y supuso que ellas aun seguían juntas desde la discusión después del partido de quiddtch y noto como la roca se movía para dejar paso a una seria Eleine.

-¿Lo han dejado?-le pregunto escuetamente Albus a Eleine, lo cierto, es que no sabía de qué otra forma preguntárselo, ya que las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con Scorpius no resultaron muy alentadoras.

-Están hablando pero no sé lo que pasara…-le dijo simplemente Eleine mientras se sentaba a su lado con cara triste.

-Era fácil ver que entre Rose y Scorpius había algo, pero lo difícil es ver que funcione…-dijo desalentadoramente Albus- conozco a Rose, le gusta tener todo bajo control y sus inseguridades son muy grandes y Scorpius no entiende de ataduras ni responsabilidades… no creo que lo de ellos funcione, sería mejor que lo dejasen… son incompatibles…

-Yo no pienso así-dijo sin más Eleine-creo que si se esfuerzan, puede que salga bien, además… tu y yo tampoco somos completamente compatibles, ¿no?-le pregunto con una sonrisa-creo que nadie lo es…

-Puede ser… y bueno, ¿Cómo te va lo tuyo con Scorpius?-le pregunto burlonamente Albus.

-¿Scor no te lo conto?-le pregunto Eleine poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Albus se rio.

-Sí, la verdad es que Rose es increíble, celarse por algo así…-decía Albus pero Eleine le miraba de forma desdeñosa- lo que me paso a mí en tercero no cuenta…-dijo inmediatamente Albus.

-Ya…-suspiro Eleine riéndose.

-Por cierto, he estado pensando en eso hoy… se que Scorpius y tu os conocéis de niños, pero no se a que se debe eso… ¿cómo fue?-le pregunto Albus con curiosidad a Eleine- no sois ni familia ni nada…

-Pues…-menciono Eleine recordando-fue por mi padre, cuando llegamos aquí, él quería montar una escuela donde ayudaría a los niños magos a controlar sus poderes antes de la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts, una escuela antes del colegio-le conto Eleine y Albus parecía que estaba encantada al recordar parte de aquellos tiempos-pero dado quien era mi madre pocos de familia de magos confiaron en el, lo cierto es que nadie, solo lo hizo la familia de Scorpius, es así como empezamos a ser amigos…

-Y algo más…-se burlo Albus.

-No te rías Albus… -dijo simplemente Eleine-la verdad estaba pensando que…

-¿Tener tu propia escuela?-le pregunto Albus, era fácil ver en lo que pensaba.

-Si… pero solo fue por un momento…-dijo Eleine de pronto poniéndose triste y distante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto Albus preocupado, al ver el cambio en ella.

-Solo pienso en la guerra, no me atrevo a mirar más allá y si los dos… sobrevivamos…-le dijo Eleine en un susurro.

-Es cierto… no hay futuro… solo una guerra…-dijo Albus mientras abrazaba a Eleine, deseando estar en un mundo donde su novia podría entusiasmarse por llevar a cabo un antiguo sueño…


End file.
